You Saved Me
by Arwennicole
Summary: After CD2D Ashley’s got a secret and only Cassie knows. When the secret comes out, it would change everything. CHAPTER 21!
1. Ashley's Fear

You Saved Me

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: After CD2D Ashley's got a secret and only Cassie knows. When the secret comes out, it would change everything.**

You Saved Me

Chapter 1: Ashley's Fear

A few months after their biggest battle with Astronema and after Anrdos, Zhane, and Karone decided to come to live with them on Earth, Ashley Hammond felt like she was the happiest girl in the world. The love of her life was with her, however, they still haven't said those three simple words to each other. Even though Ashley knew how to say it for days, but she was afraid too, because she was afraid to lose him.

One night, Andros had pulled up onto a hill and looked out over Angel Grove. "Andros, it's beautiful," she whispered. Andros smiled.

"Knew you'd like it," he told her.

Ashley smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. Andros kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Ashley pulled back and got out of the car. Andros followed her.

Ashley had placed a blanket on the ground and lied down on it and Andros lied down next to her. She placed her head on his chest and looked up at the stars. "So, how does it feel to be living on Earth?" She asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest man alive," he replied.

Ashley smiled and closed her eyes. She snuggled close to him and let out a sigh. Andros kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair while looking at the stars. "Do you miss KO-35?" She asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes, but not as much," he replied.

Ashley sighed and jumped when she felt his hand move down her back. She winced when it went up her shirt. "Andros…don't," she insisted. She sat up and pulled away. Andros sat up.

"What?" He asked.

"Please, don't do that," she replied.

"Something wrong?"

Ashley pulled her shirt back down. "Could you take me home, please?" She asked. Andros nodded.

"Yes, of course," he replied.

He stood up and gathered their things.

Andros pulled up to the house and Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry…I'm just not ready to do that," she told him. Andros nodded.

"I understand," he assured her.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She pulled back with a small smile. "Goodnight," she told him.

"Goodnight," he answered.

He watched her get out of the car. Once she was out, he drove off.

With each step Ashley took, her heart was pounding against her chest. Tears pressed against her eyes as she came up to the door. She entered the house and she let out a half gasp, half shriek when the lights suddenly turned on. "You're late Ashley LeAnn," he snapped. She started fidgeting with her hands.

"Sorry, daddy, w--we lost track of time," she stammered.

Her head jerked to one side when he smacked her. "Don't you dare do that again," he snapped. Ashley held her face and she winced when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Daddy, don't, please don't," she begged.

She winced when she felt her wrist bruising. "Please let me go, I promise I won't do it again, just please let me go," she begged. Mr. Hammond glared at her and finally let her go.

"Do it again and you will be punished," he snapped.

Ashley bolted up the stairs as fast as she could. Once she reached her room, she closed the door and locked it, knowing that it wouldn't do her any good. She turned the light on in her room to see the bruise forming on her wrist. Tears welled up in her eyes as she lied down on the bed, curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep again.


	2. You Promised

Chapter 2: You Promised

The next day at school, Ashley was running towards her locker as fast as she could and tried to avoid everyone's stares. Cassie was getting ready for class when Ashley ran by her. "Ashley?" She called out. She ran after her best friend, worried about her.

Ashley came to her locker with tears falling down her face, despite the fact she had just put her makeup on to try and disguise her bruises. "Ashley?" Cassie called. Ashley spun around.

"Hey, Cass," she greeted.

Cassie saw the makeup smear across her face. Her eyes widened when she saw the bruises. "Oh…Ashley! He did it again, didn't he?" She asked.

"No…I fell and hit my face on the coffee table no biggie," Ashley replied.

Cassie grabbed Ashley's arm and dragged her into the bathroom, and was thankful to see that it was empty. "Cassie you're hurting me," Ashley snapped. Cassie wasn't even pulling hard. She let her go and lifted Ashley's sleeves up and saw bruises on her arms.

"And you got these from falling down the stairs again?" Cassie asked.

Ashley pulled her arms away. "Ashley, how much longer are you going to put up with this? Especially with the abuse you're going through," Cassie insisted.

"You don't understand, Cass, he promises he'll stop. He told me he'll stop," she assured her.

"I've heard that line come from your mouth once a day every day during the past two years we've known each other. Ashley, he's going to kill you one day and that'll not just kill me, but Andros will die faster than the rest of us."

"Dad's not going to kill me."

"LOOK AT YOURSELF ASHLEY!"

Cassie had Ashley face the mirror. "Look at her face, look at your arms, and look at your legs. You're a mess. You're nothing but a kickball to him," she insisted.

"He's all I have," Ashley snapped.

"He's a monster."

"He's my father."

Ashley winced when she leaned against the wall. "What he's kicking your back now too?" She asked.

"It's none of your business of what happens at my house," Ashley replied.

"My best friend is getting beaten by her father every single day for the stupidest things. What was his reason this time, huh? Daddy's just really drunk honey. Daddy's stressed. Daddy's had a hard time at work. I'm tired of it, Ash. You're lucky I didn't go to authorities."

"You can't do that without me, and I won't do it, Cassie."

Cassie rubbed the back of her neck. "Andros needs to know. He's your boyfriend, Karone called me last night telling me how you almost gave him a heart attack during your date because his hand rested on your back," Cassie explained.

"His hand went up my shirt thank you. I'm not ready for that yet," Ashley stated.

"I get that, but that's no reason to scare the daylights out of him. You know that Andros would never hurt you."

Ashley just listened to her. "How much longer are you going to let him do this to you? How many more excuses are you going to hear?" Cassie asked.

"It'll be all over when I graduate," Ashley replied.

"If you make it that far. You wouldn't even let me get you help when you can to my house with blood coming from your side."

Ashley felt the tears falling down her face again. Cassie grabbed Ashley's wrist and showed it to her. "This is what he's doing to you, Ashley. This is not what a father is supposed to do to his daughter. He's supposed to love her and watch her grow up. Not beat her until she can't walk," Cassie snapped. Ashley pulled her wrist from her grasp.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, Cassie. You weren't even supposed to find out," Ashley pointed out.

"Ashley, I found you in this bathroom trying to take use cover up to cover the bruises on your neck when he choked you."

"That was an accident."

"It's always an accident to him."

Ashley shook her head. "I'm not going to turn him in, because if I do, they won't believe me. Trust me I've already tried," Ashley told her. She sank to the floor and tears made their way down her face. "When the police let him go, I couldn't even go to school the next day because he beat me so bad," she sobbed. Cassie kneeled in front of Ashley. "He has control over me, he's always had control over me," she sobbed. Cassie pulled Ashley into an embrace. "He told me if I tried it again that he'll kill me. He told me that if Andros knows about what he's doing to me he'll kill Andros in front of me," she added. Cassie stroked her hair.

"Calm down," she whispered.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything. You promised, please don't break your promise to me."

Cassie closed her eyes. "I won't break my promise. I won't tell," she assured her.

**(After School)**

Ashley went straight home like her father ordered her to. When she came in, she found a puppy in a basket in front of the couch. She walked over and picked it up, by the basket was a note. She picked it up and read it.

_Sweet Ashley,_

_I'm really sorry for what I did to you this morning. You know that I never mean to hurt you and that you mean everything to me. You know that I'm just under a lot of stress right now. I hope you like the puppy. And I'll be home soon. I love you very much, Ashley._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

Ashley sat down on the couch with the puppy in her arms and she cried. She cried as hard as she could. Every morning he beat her and every afternoon she came home to find a gift waiting for her along wit ha note of apology. She buried her head into the puppy's fur and she sob.

Cassie came home and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe that Ashley was still going through all this. She wanted to help her best friend, but Ashley won't let her. The last thing Cassie needs would be to lose her best friend because of a monster that treated her like garbage. However, she had to keep her promise to Ashley and never to tell anyone about what Mr. Hammond was doing to her, not even Andros. No one could know what was happening to Ashley.


	3. Andros finds Out

Chapter 3: Andros Finds Out

Ashley was getting ready for another date with Andros. Her puppy, Astro, was sleeping on the bed. Mr. Hammond came in. "Ashley, where are you going?" He asked. Ashley winced, she could hear his slurring and she could tell by his stance, he was drunk.

"I've got a date remember?" She answered with another question.

"Date? Never said you could go on a date," he slurred.

Ashley closed her eyes. "I'm going to go hang with Brad and the guys, you stay here and watch the house," he added. Ashley didn't look at him when he touched her shoulder. She winced when he put the pressure on her shoulder to try and make her look at him. "You call that strange kid, Andros, or whatever his name is and tell him you're not going out," he snapped.

"I can't do that," she answered.

She gasped when he spun her around and threw her up against the wall. "Don't you dare disobey me Ashley LeAnn," he snapped. Ashley winced and turned her head away from him, but when he grabbed her hair to make her face him she whimpered. "You're mine, I own you, and you will respect me. Do you understand?" He asked. Ashley nodded slowly. "Cancel that date," he snapped. He threw her against the wall harder making the teenager fall to the floor. Mr. Hammond turned and left the room. Ashley just laid there and waited to hear the door close, then she burst into tears.

Andros came up to the house and saw that it was dark. He became confused and he got out of the car, walked up to the door, and knocked. There was no answer and he tried again. After a few minutes, Andros opened the door and went in. "Ashley?" He called. He looked up the stairs to find that Ashley's bedroom light was on. He climbed the stairs and went in. What he saw shocked him. He saw his girlfriend curled up in a ball in the corner. "Ashley!" He gasped. Astro stood in front of Ashley and growled. Andros patted Astro's head to assure him that he wasn't going to hurt Ashley. "Ashley, answer me," he begged. Once he pulled her into his arms, she seemed to come out of her shock and she started to cry again. However, when he went to pick her up, she let out a shriek.

"Ow!" She sobbed.

Andros picked her up and set her down on the bed. He looked at her face to see bruises and her lip looked like it had been reopened. "Ashley, who did this to you?" He asked. The tears fell down Ashley's face, but she didn't speak. "Ashley, you have to talk to me," he insisted. He touched her face and gently stroked her face, being aware of the bruises on her face. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"My father," was her only reply.

Andros lifted her sleeve and he felt his heart break in so many pieces to find bruises. Ashley quickly pulled her arm away. "You're not supposed to know! He'll kill you! Oh, God, Andros, he's going to kill you!" She gasped and more tears streamed down her face. Andros wiped her tears away.

"Ashley, nothing will happen to me," he assured her.

She shook her head. "He was going to kill Cassie. He found out that Cassie knows and he was going to kill her," she sobbed. She curled up in a ball on the bed and cried. Andros climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest and cried. "He'll kill you, he'll kill you, he'll kill you," she repeated over and over.

"He's not going to get me, Ash, I promise," he murmured.

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "He's not going to get me," he assured her. Andros pulled back. "But, Ashley, I have to see what else he did to you," he told her. Ashley bit her lip as she nodded. She got up and stood in front of him. Andros watched her as she took off the long-sleeved blouse she was wearing. His eyes widened when he saw bruises on her stomach and side. He looked up to find the bruises going all the way up right before the shirt collar should be.

"Ready to see my other side?" She asked.

Ashley slowly turned her back to him and his eyes widened in disbelief. Her back was covered in bruises. Some where healing, but some look fresh. "The bigger ones are from when he threw me up against the wall," she informed. She reached over and grabbed her shirt again. She pulled it back on and sighed.

"Anywhere else?" He asked.

Ashley nodded and she also showed him her legs. They were all bruised up. "Why do you think I haven't worn my shorts or skirts?" She asked.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" He asked.

Ashley sat down on the chair across her room and held Astro in her arms. "Umm, ten years," she replied. Andros's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I did say something. The police believed my father over me. That night I wished I would just die because the beatings were so horrible I couldn't take it anymore."

Ashley rubbed Astro's stomach and she let out a sigh. "Ashley, you can't keep living like this," he told her.

"I know that," she answered.

She lowered her head. "Why do you think I stayed on the Megaship longer than the others? I never wanted to go home," she added. Andros sat back.

"We could've stayed on KO-35. You and me," he pointed out.

"No, I can leave him."

"Why not?"

"He said he's going to get help."

"How long has he been saying that?"

Ashley just stared at him. "He said he's going to get help, we'll be okay again," she assured him. She gasped when she heard the front door open and close.

"Ashley," Mr. Hammond called.

"You have to go," she whispered.

"Ashley! Where are you?" Mr. Hammond called out.

Ashley felt her heart pounding against her chest. "If he finds you here he'll know that you know and he'll kill you," she told him. She ran towards the window and opened it. "Please go," she added. Andros nodded and ran over to the window. He gave her a kiss before starting to go through.

"You know where to find me," he reminded.

Ashley nodded. "Now please go," she answered. Andros left and Ashley closed the window.

"ASHLEY!" Mr. Hammond shouted.

"COMING!" Ashley answered.

She ran down the stairs, but she knew it was going to be a very long night.


	4. I Love You

Chapter 4: I Love You

The next morning, Andros was working on the Megaship when the computer beeped. "Incoming transmission, audio only," DECA informed. Andros nodded.

"Send it through," Andros instructed.

Andros started working again while the transmission was sent through. "Anodrs?" A shaky voice called. Andros looked up.

"Ashley?" He answered.

He heard her sniffle. "I--I'm going to come a--board," she informed. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry.

"Okay, teleport aboard," he instructed.

The transmission was cut and then a yellow flash appeared in front of him. Ashley just stood for a second and then she collapsed. He ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. "Ai, yi yi!" Alpha gasped. Andros picked her up in a carrying position and took her to the infirmary.

Andros set her down on the medical bed and his eyes widened in disbelief when her hair fell away from her face. "No…" he whispered. Her beautiful face was covered in cuts and bruises. Andros ran a scanner over her and looked at the screen. He felt his blood start to boil at the results. More bruises were on her arms and legs. He placed the scanner down and let out a breath as he reached over to touch her face. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and let out a scream when she felt someone touching her face. She sat up and tried back away, but she realized she was on a medical bed. "Ashley, hey, calm down, it's me," Andros assured her.

"Andros?" She asked.

Andros nodded and Ashley buried her head in his chest. Andros sat on the medical bed and held her. "When did all this happen?" He asked.

"Right after you left," she replied.

He stroked her hair and closed his eyes. "You can't keep doing this," he whispered. Ashley let out a sigh.

"I can't run away, Andros. He needs me," she stated.

"He needs you as a punching bag."

Ashley pulled from his arms and looked at him. "Things must stay the way they are. If I run away, he'll go through all our friends to find me," she insisted.

"But he'll kill you," he told her.

Ashley placed her hands on his face. "Things must stay the way they are, Andros. As long as I stay with daddy you and our friends will be safe," she assured him. Andros placed his hands over hers.

"Ashley, one day he's going to go too far," he murmured.

Ashley tried her best to give him a smile. "I'm not afraid if he does, as long as you guys are safe from him," she answered. Andros shook his head.

"No…but I'm afraid to lose you," he told her.

Ashley looked at him to see a different look in his eye. "Ashley…I love you," he confessed. Ashley's eyes widened and the tears were pressed against her eyes.

"Y--You love me?" She asked.

Andros nodded. "More than anything," he answered. Ashley hugged him tight.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros hugged her back and closed his eyes. "I always have," he added. He placed a kiss on her neck and just held her. He stared at the medical screen while he held her. He noticed that the bruises on her were already healing from their Ranger powers. He pulled back and placed his hands on her healing face. Her lip was already all healed that how it was the night before. Ashley stared back at him and she realized that they were very close together. Andros went to pull back when Ashley pulled him down for a kiss. Being very careful with her injuries, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He reached up and stroked her cheek. Ashley pulled back.

"Andros," she said.

"Yeah," he answered.

She let out a sigh. "Can I stay here, please?" She asked. Andros nodded and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Of course you can stay," he replied.

Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Andros held her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you very much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros had Ashley lie back down and he placed a blanket over her. He kissed her bruised cheek and left the room so she could sleep. Not knowing when was the last time Ashley actually slept.

Later that afternoon, the computer beeped again. "Incoming transmission, audio only," DECA informed.

"Put it through," Andros instructed.  
"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

"Andros, it's Cassie."

Andros looked up from his work. "Hey, Cass, what's going on?" He asked.

"I--Is Ashley with you?" She asked.

"Yes, she's with me."

He could hear someone else in the background. "Her father's here looking for her," she informed. Andros felt his blood boil.

"How are you contacting me?" He asked.

"The phone, Zhane helped me."

Andros let out a sigh. "Put her father on the phone," he instructed. He could hear anger on the other end.

"Where is my daughter you bastard?" He asked.

Andros tried to keep calm. "She's with me," Andros replied.

"Send her home," he ordered.

"Not happening. I don't appreciate seeing my girlfriend coming to see me all beaten up."

There was silence on the phone. "That bitch you," he snapped. Andros felt the bile rise in his throat.

"She didn't tell me a thing. I could tell when I look at her. You're disgusting and don't deserve to have your daughter come home," Andros snapped.

"Send her home or I'll kill your little friend."

Andros felt his heart stopped. Ashley came onto the bridge. "I'm coming home, daddy," she answered.

"Ashley, no," he objected.

Ashley grabbed his hands with tears pressing against her eyes. "Things have to be this way," she whispered. She cut the transmission and stroked his face. "They have to stay this way," she insisted.

"He'll kill you," he insisted.

"He won't kill me."

She pressed a kiss against his lips. "I love you," she told him. Andros stroked her face.

"I love you too," he answered.

Ashley took a deep breath as she went back home.

**(Hammond Home)**

Ashley sat on the couch when Mr. Hammond came home, for the firs time in days, sober. "What were you thinking running to him?" He asked. Ashley fidgeted with her hands.

"I--I don't know," she replied.

"I don't want you seeing that boy again do you understand me?"

Ashley bit her lip gently and she nodded her head slowly. "Yes, sir," she answered.

"Go to your room," he ordered.

Ashley went upstairs and she laid down on her bed. She played with the necklace around her neck. She buried her head into her pillow and cried. She would fight back, but there was one problem, she was afraid of what he would do if she fought back.


	5. Concerned Friends

Chapter 5: Concerned Friends

Cassie came to school the next day and she saw Ashley coming to school all upset again. She walked over to her. "Hey, Ash, you okay?" She asked. Ashley tried to ignore her as she put her books away. "Ashley?" Cassie called. Ashley let out a heavy sigh. "Your dad didn't hurt you last night did he?" She asked.

"No…" Ashley replied.

"Well?"

Ashley looked her with tears falling down her face. "I can't see Andros anymore," she replied with a sob.

"What? What do you mean you can't see Andros anymore?" Cassie asked.

"My dad will kill Andros if I don't obey him."

Cassie grabbed her friend's hand and led her to an empty hall. Tears were falling down Ashley's face. "What am I going to do, Cass? I can't live without Andros," she sobbed. Cassie pulled her into an embrace and an idea came into her mind.

"Stay here," she instructed.

Ashley stood back by the wall and watched as Cassie hurried out of the hall. After five minutes later, she came back. "Okay, he's in the back of the school waiting for you," Cassie informed. Ashley was in shock.

"Andros is here?" She asked.

Cassie nodded and watched as Ashley ran out of the hall.

Andros was standing behind the school when he saw Ashley run out. Ashley wrapped her arms around Andros once she was able to reach him, not caring that she almost knocked him to the ground. "Cassie contacted me and told me that you had to tell me something. What's wrong?" He asked. Ashley pulled back and she placed her hands on his face.

"My dad said I can't see you anymore," she replied.

Andros felt his heart shatter. "What do you mean you can't see me anymore?" He asked. Ashley stepped back and rubbed the back of her neck.

"My dad told me that I can't see you anymore, because of last night. This is better than what he would usually try to do if someone found out," she replied.

Andros placed his hands on her face. "Ashley, don't do this. He's ruining your life," he told her. Ashley placed her hands over his.

"Things have to stay the way they are," she insisted.

Andros let out a sigh and stepped back. "You're a prisoner in your own home, Ashley. You're letting him destroy you every time you go back there," he insisted.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Stay with me where it's safe. Your dad doesn't know where I live."

Ashley shook her head. "It's not just that, Andros. He'll go after Cassie to find out where I am. I can't run away," she answered.

"One of these times he's going to go too far and kill you," he told her.

Ashley bit her lip and she lowered her head. "I'm begging you, Ashley, please don't go back to that house," he pleaded. Ashley shook her head again and she looked at him.

"Andros, I've tried to run away and I ran to the authorities before. No one will help me Andros, it has to be this way," she answered.

She looked at her watch and realized she was late for class. "I have to go," she informed. She turned to walk away when Andros grabbed her arm. Ashley stood there, but she didn't look at him. Andros sighed and let her go.

"You know how to find me if you need me," he reminded.

He then pulled out his morpher and went to the Megaship. Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat as she went back into the school and walked to her class.

Mr. Hammond was sitting in his chair watching television when Ashley came home. "You're late, Ashley LeAnn," he commented angrily. Ashley winced.

"I--I had to stay after school to get help for one of my classes," she informed.

"You know you're supposed to call," he snapped.

Ashley again winced and she nodded. "Sorry," she apologized. Mr. Hammond walked to the kitchen to get another beer when he heard the dog barking in Ashley's room.

"Shut that damn dog up," he snapped.

"Yes sir," she answered.

She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room. Ashley hurried over to her dog and started petting him. "You have to be quiet," she whispered. She sat on the bed and Astro curled up against Ashley. She smiled as she rubbed the dog's stomach while pulling out her book and tried to get some studying done.

Later on that night, Mr. Hammond came into Ashley's room. "Ashley, I'm going out with some of the guys to the bar. When I get home, this house better be cleaned. I better not find any trace of that Andros kid here either," he instructed. Ashley nodded.

"Yes, sir," she answered.

Mr. Hammond left the house and Ashley let out a sigh of relief. She loved it when he went out with his friends, because it gave her a few hours to relax and get things she needed to get done before he got home.

Andros was hiding behind the house waiting for Mr. Hammond to leave. Once he saw the car disappear into the distance, he climbed up to Ashley's window.

Ashley was reading when she heard a knock on her window. Astro started barking and Ashley looked over to see Andros sitting outside her window. She walked over and opened the window. "Are you crazy?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You can say that," he replied.

Ashley let out a frustrated sigh. "If my father just happens to come home early he'll kill you," she pointed out. Andros looked at her.

"Ashley, I've been fighting worse things since I was fourteen. I think I can handle your dad," he assured her.

Andros climbed into her room and smiled to see Astro greeting him. "Hey, you're greeting me now?" He asked. He crouched down in front of the dog and scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Andros, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Andros got up from the floor and looked at her. "What do you think? I came to see if you're okay," he replied.

"I'm fine," she answered.

After a minute Ashley finally hugged him. Andros hugged her back. "This is so unfair," she murmured sadly.

"I know," he agreed.

He pulled back and touched her face. "I promise that once you're done with high school we'll be able to live our own lives," he assured her. Ashley smiled.

"I can't wait," she whispered.

Andros kissed her before hugging her again. "I love you, Ashley Hammond," he confessed. Ashley hugged him as tight as she could.

"I love you too, Andros," she answered.


	6. Try to Escape

Chapter 6: Try to Escape

Days had gone by since Ashley was told to never see Andros again, Ashley started to wish she would just die, because without Andros, she felt like she had no reason to live. Without Andros, the other half of her soul was gone. She went to school, came home, studied, did the chores, and went to bed. It was the same routine everyday now. She never wanted to go out again, just incase she would run into Andros. If it went back to her father, her father would beat her. She didn't want that, she wanted the bruises and cuts already on her body to heal. She would fight back, but there was that one thing that she was afraid of and that is her father inflicting more pain upon her.

Andros had reluctantly stayed away as well. He didn't want anymore pain inflicted upon his girlfriend. He loved her more than anything, so he stayed away to prevent anything else to happen to her. However, one night, it was all going to change. One night, Andros was going to take a stand to Mr. Adrian Hammond.

Ashley was asleep peacefully in her bed. Her injuries were healed, but she usually kept her bedroom door locked. This night, she forgot. Ashley forgot that her father had gone out to get drunk with his drinking buddies. Astro was on the edge of Ashley's bed, keeping a close eye out to protect his mistress. Mr. Hammond stumbled into the room and he stared at his daughter, who was still in a deep sleep. He walked over and stroked her face. Ashley opened her eyes and she gasped when she realized that it was her father touching her. "Dad! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Before Ashley could even blink, her father had her pinned down to the bed. "Get off me," she snapped. She winced when he backhanded her.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, Ashley LeAnn," he snapped.

Ashley winced when he pinned her arms down. "STOP! STOP IT!" She screamed. Astro was growling and was trying to save her, but Mr. Hammond kicked the dog away. "GET OFF ME!" She screamed. She was finally to get some leverage just as he ripped her shirt and she kicked him off her. "I SAID GET OFF ME!" She shouted. She held her shirt up and she tried to fight him off again. She held her shirt up to her chest as she took off down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted.

Ashley refused to listen and she ran as fast as she could towards one place she knew where she'd be safe, Andros's house.

Andros was asleep, but was jerked awake when he heard someone pounding on his door. He got up and opened the door, not caring if he was just wearing his shorts, he was just curious why someone was at his house early in the morning. He opened the door and found Ashley standing there with tears falling down her face and her shirt pressed up against her chest. "Ashley?" He asked. Ashley looked at him and hugged him. Andros picked her up and carried her into the house.

He set her down on the couch and walked into his room and grabbed one of his shirts for her to where. "Ashley, what happened?" He asked. He handed her the shirt. Ashley pulled the shit over her head and tears were continuing to fall down her face.

"H--He attacked me. I--I forgot to lock my door and he attacked me," she sobbed.

Andros felt his blood boil as he pulled her into his arms. "You're safe now. He can't touch you here," he assured her. Ashley buried her head into his chest and cried. Andros kissed the top of her head. "You're safe," he whispered.

"It was horrible, Andros. I couldn't move or do anything. It was horrible," she sobbed.

"How did you get free?" He asked.

He sat back and looked at her. "After dad ripped my shirt, I was able to kick him off me," she replied. Andros stroked her face.

"He won't hurt you anymore," he assured her.

Just then, the phone rang and Andros got up to answer it. "Hello? Cassie? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cassie slow down, what? Yeah she's here. He what? Is he still there? Okay, calm down I'm on my way," Andros informed. He hung up and Ashley stood up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your father went to Cassie's house and tried to attack her."

"Oh, no! Cassie!"

Andros held her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll get her," he assured her. Andros kissed her forehead. "Just stay here okay?" He asked.

"Okay," she answered.

She sat down and rubbed her arms, feeling very violated and worried.

**(Cassie's House)**

Andros came into the house. "Cassie?" He called.

"I'm in here," Cassie answered.

Andros hurried into the room and he found Cassie with her arms tied to her sides, but the phone was in her hand. "Talk about talented," he commented.

"Yeah, yeah, could you help me out of this?" She asked.

Andros went to untie her when someone grabbed Andros from behind. "Andros!" She gasped. Andros was thrown onto his back.

"Where's my daughter?" Mr. Hammond demanded.  
"You'll never find her," Andros snapped.

Cassie ran over and kicked him off Andros. Not before Mr. Hammond drug a knife across his stomach. "Andros! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

He got up and they ran out of Cassie's house.

**(Andros's House)**

Ashley was pacing back and forth when Cassie came in. "Ashley! You're okay!" Cassie gasped. She hurried over and embraced her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, what about you? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Cassie replied.

Ashley looked at Andros. "Are you okay?" She asked. Andros nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

On the way there, Andros told Cassie not to tell Ashley about the knife injury on his stomach. It was nothing more than a scratch.

Andros was in the bathroom taking care of the injury when Ashley came in. "Oh, my God!" She gasped.

"It's not as bad as it seems," he assured her.

"Andros, you have a knife wound on your stomach."

"I know what it is."

Ashley sighed as she kneeled in front of him. "Here, let me get it," she insisted. She started to take care of the wound.

"Where's Cassie?" He asked.

"She called T.J. she's going to be staying with him until this blows over."

Andros hissed in pain. "Sorry," she apologized. Andros sighed.

"It's okay," he assured her.

Ashley finished patching up his wound and went to walk away when Andros pulled her to him. "What are you doing?" She asked. He answered her with a kiss. Ashley sat down on his lap and kissed him back. She pulled back and let out a sigh. "Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here."

Andros pressed another kiss against her lips. "Anytime," he answered.


	7. Sacrificing Freedom

Chapter 7: Sacrificing Freedom

Andros woke up the next morning to find Ashley sleeping curled up in a ball beside him. He sat up and stroked her hair. However, Ashley moved away. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, Ashley, it's me," he murmured.

Ashley's eyes snapped open. "Andros?" She asked. Andros nodded and she curled up against him. "I can feel his hands on me again, Andros. I can feel his hands on me," she sobbed. Andros held her tight and let out a sigh.

"You're safe from him," he murmured.

She buried her head into his chest and cried. "I'm so scared, Andros. I'm so scared," she whispered. He held her to him and closed his eyes.

"He can't hurt you here," he assured her.

Ashley sat up. "I'm going to the police, I want this to end," she stated. Andros reached over and held her hand.

"Okay, I'll go with you," he answered.

He grabbed his shirt and got out of bed. "I have to sneak back to your house," he stated. Ashley looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, you'll look awfully funny wearing my clothes. And I think Cassie's clothes might be a little bit too small for you."

Ashley grinned and she nodded her head slowly. "Just be careful," she cautioned. Andros nodded and grinned. "What?" She asked.

"That shirt looks better on you," he replied.

Ashley threw a pillow at him. "Shut up," she laughed. Andros grinned as he pushed her back on the bed. Ashley giggled, but then Andros kissed her deeply. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against her. After a minute, she realized that they were going to go farther than she was ever ready for and pushed him back. "Andros, wait," she insisted. Andros looked at her. "I'm not ready to go that far yet," she told him. Andros stroked her face.

"I'll wait," he assured her.

He kissed her again before getting up. He went towards the door to get Ashley some clothes when Ashley called out to him. "Andros, could you get Astro too?" She asked. Andros nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," he replied.

Andros then closed and locked the door behind him just to keep extra security just incase Mr. Hammond did find her.

**(Hammond's House)**

Andros snuck through Ashley's window and he could hear little whimpers. He picked up the leash that was on the bedside table. "Astro, come here Astro," he called quietly. He heard the whimper coming from underneath Ashley's bed. He lifted the sheet up and he could see the puppy cowering away from him. "Hey, hey, Astro. It's me," he assured the puppy. The puppy stared at Andros at first, but then he slowly crawled out from underneath the bed and Andros could see a deep cut on Astro's shoulder. He attached the leash to the puppy's collar and he set the puppy on the bed. Andros pulled off the backpack he was wearing on his back. He walked over and threw some of Ashley's clothes into the bag. He also saw the bracelet he gave Ashley for their one year anniversary sitting on the table. He grabbed that and threw it in the bag. Just as Andros was about to leave, he was knocked off his feet when a punch came to his face.

"Where is she?" Mr. Hammond demanded.

Andros stood up and dropped the bag. "You won't find her," Andros snapped. He got into a guarding stance. "You'll have to go through me to get to Ashley," he added.

"Gladly," Mr. Hammond sneered.

Andros saw him bring the knife out again, but he dodged it. Andros grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Mr. Hammond grabbed Andros and pinned him up against the wall. "I may not know where you live, but I do know where your beautiful sister lives," he sneered. Andros tried to push him away, but he couldn't move. "Bring Ashley back and I may just reconsider getting her," he threatened.

"You touch Karone and I'll kill you with my bare hands," Andros snapped.

"Then send my daughter home and I'll leave her alone."

Mr. Hammond let Andros drop to the floor. Andros held his throat and gasped for air. "Now return my daughter," Mr. Hammond ordered. Andros grabbed the puppy and his bag before jumping through the window, since Mr. Hammond had the door blocked. Andros hit the ground but he covered the puppy like a child as he rolled across the ground. He stood up and the puppy was curled up against his chest. He took off towards his car and drove back to his house.

**(Andros's House)**

Andros set the puppy and bag down when he came through the door. However, his anger was able to be released and he threw the nearest object across the room. Ashley jumped when she saw Andros throwing things across the room. "Andros?" She called. Andros turned around and he started to calm himself. He walked over and grabbed his bag.

"Your clothes are in here," he informed.

Ashley took the bag and went to change while Andros took care of the injured puppy. Astro whimpered when he cleaned out the cut and Andros patched it up. "There you go little guy," murmured. He grinned when the puppy licked his face. Ashley came out.

"Andros, what happened over there?" She asked.

Andros stood up with a sigh. "Your dad's threatening to attack Karone," he replied. Ashley bit her lip and she let out a sigh.

"I'm going back," she informed.

She turned and headed towards the door. "Ashley, don't. He'll kill you," he insisted. Ashley spun around.

"I would rather die than let anything happen to you and Karone. I'm sorry, take care of Astro for me. You'll be a good caretaker. I have to go," she explained.

"ASHLEY!" He called out.

Too late, Ashley was already gone. Andros looked down at the puppy and watched as he pawed at the door. "Come on, Astro, you must be starving," he commented. The puppy yipped and followed Andros to the kitchen.

**(Hammond's House)**

Ashley came home and she saw her father sitting on the couch. "The coward sent you back here," he laughed. Ashley shook her head.

"I came back on my own," she replied.

Mr. Hammond just glared at her. "Go to your room," he snapped. Ashley ran up the stairs and ran into her room. She closed and locked her door and crashed onto her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and cried.

"I'm sorry, Andros, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.


	8. No Regrets

Chapter 8: No Regrets

A few weeks had passed since Ashley returned to her father's house. She didn't do much to tick him off so she didn't beaten as often as she used to. The last time she was severely beaten was when she returned home. Her father broke down the door and beat her until the sun came up. She couldn't go to school for the next week because she was so sore, so her father gave the school an excuse that she was really sick. However, she was empty inside. She was still forbidden to see Andros, so she felt really empty inside.

One night, Ashley couldn't go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Andros. The look on his face when she left haunted her dreams. She sat up and took a deep breath. "I have to see him," she whispered. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt, she left her hair down, and she grabbed her jacket. She pulled on her shoes. She unlocked her door and she walked down to her father's room. Ashley found her father passed out on his bed and he had beer bottles surrounding the bed. She let out a quiet sigh of relief as she turned and went back to her room. She closed and locked her door again. She climbed through her window and jumped down. She landed on both feet and she walked down the street. Not taking the chance of taking her car just incase.

Andros was sitting in the park playing with the bracelet that he had yet to give back to Ashley. He closed his eyes when his mind drifted back to the girl that he fell in love with the moment he saw her. "I wonder what you're doing now, Ash. Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" He asked aloud to no one. He stood up and put the bracelet back into his pocket. He headed back to his car feeling empty and worried.

"ANDROS!" A familiar voice called.

Andros stopped. "ANDROS!" She called again. Andros looked over his shoulder and saw Ashley running over to him.

"Ashley?" He asked.

He looked closely and he saw that it was Ashley. "ASHLEY!" He shouted. He ran over and took her into his arms. Ashley hugged him tight and buried her head into his shoulder. Andros hugged her tight. "How did you get away?" He asked. Ashley pulled back.

"My dad's passed out on his bed," she replied.

Andros touched her face. "It's been so long," he murmured. Ashley nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He reached up and let his fingers stroke her hair. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "Ashley, I know it's early. But I have to ask," he stated.

"Ask what?" She asked.

Andros looked at her and held her hand. "I don't have a ring, but Ashley. Will you marry me?" He asked. Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Dead serious. I haven't been more serious like this for a long time. I mean it, Ashley. Will you marry me?" He asked again.

Ashley just nodded her head and a smile was on her face. Andros smiled as he picked her up and swung her around. Ashley laughed and held onto him. He set her down and kissed her again. Ashley pulled back and placed her hands on his face. She stroked his cheek with a smile on her face. Andros smiled back before leading her to his car.

When they came back to Andros's house, Astro was fast asleep in the little bed that Andros bought for him. "Oh…Andros," she whispered. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and kissed her neck. Ashley let out a sigh and inclined her head back. Andros placed gentle kisses along her neck and pulled her closer. Ashley turned around so she was facing him and pulled her into a kiss. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

Andros placed Ashley on his bed and pulled back. "You sure you're ready for this?" He asked. Ashley reached up and stroked his hair.

"I'm ready," she replied.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. She pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and shivered slightly when his hand went up her shirt. He could feel a few scars on her stomach and side. He pulled back but only to lift her shirt up and kiss the scars. Ashley bit her lip and a tear fell down her face. Andros lifted his head up when he heard her a small sob come from her. "Ash?" He asked. He came back up to face her and saw tears on her face. "Ashley, what is it?" He asked. Ashley bit her lip and she touched his face.

"I feel like I'm in a dream and soon I'm going to wake up back in that house. That this never happened," she answered him sadly.

Andros stroked her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ashley. Do I feel real?" He asked. She nodded her head. "You're here with me. You're not back in that house. This is happening," he replied. Ashley hugged him and let out a sigh. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured. Ashley sighed and a smile came across her face. She pulled back and she kissed him. Andros kissed her back and pushed her back on the bed. Andros pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros stroked her cheek before kissing her again. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He broke the kiss and removed his shirt. Ashley ran her hands down his chest and she traced the light scar on his stomach. Andros started to undo the buttons on her blouse. One the material was removed, he felt his heart ache when he saw scars in so many places. Ashley bit her lip and closed her eyes knowing that he was staring at her scars. He kissed each scar and tried to help her heal from all the pain she went through during the past ten years of her abuse.

Soon after everything was removed, they were under the blankets. Ashley felt like she was flying. With every caress and every kiss, she felt like nothing could go wrong. During the night, they felt like everything had faded away. Andros stared down at her wanting to make sure she was ready. Ashley held onto his shoulders and looked at him. "You sure?" He asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly and then Andros entered her in one swift movement wanting to make it fast and as painless as possible. Ashley whimpered in pain and dug her nails into his shoulders. He winced in pain and looked down to see if she was okay. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'll be okay," she assured him.

After a minute he started a steady pace and she was soon joining him. Before they both knew it, they were both caught in their own world of love and passion.

**(An Hour Later)**

Ashley was lying in her arms and she slowly started to get up. She pulled on her clothes and tears started to fall down her face. She looked at the clock to see that it was three in the morning. More tears started to make their way down her face as she looked over at Andros fast asleep unaware that she was once again leaving. She wrote a note and left it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. She looked over to see Astro fast asleep in the little bed that Andros had bought for him. She quickly left the house before Andros woke up.

When Ashley got home, she quickly changed back into her pajamas. She doubled checked to see if the door was locked before she climbed back into her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and she cried.

**(Next Morning)**

Andros woke up and he found the note. He sat up and started to read the note.

_Andros,_

_As you can see I'm gone. I had to go back before my father finds out that I'm gone._

_Last night was incredible and I'll always remember it. I have no regrets for what we have done. It'll always remain special to me._

_Please forgive me for running out like this. I'm sorry to abandon you again, but until I graduate it has to be this way. Daddy can't know that we're still together until school's over. We'll take Astro and move to KO-35 to start over with our lives. In four months it'll be you, me, and Astro. No one else will come between us ever again._

_I love you so much._

_Love Always,_

_Ashley_


	9. Has to be this Way

Chapter 9: Has to be this Way

Andros drove up and stopped in front of the school. He saw Ashley sitting outside doing some last minute studying. He got out of the car and walked up to her. "Ashley," he called. Ashley looked up and her face paled.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

She stood up and backed up a bit. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Andros stood in front of her.

"We need to talk," he replied.

"Now isn't a good time."

"Now _is_ a good time."

Andros grabbed her hand and led her to the car. "Andros, where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see. School doesn't even start for an hour so we're going to go talk," he replied.

Ashley got in the car and Andros drove off.

They came to the hill where Andros took Ashley the first time when this whole mess started for them. Ashley left her backpack in the car and got out. "Okay, you wanted to talk to me. So what do you want o talk about?" She asked. Andros was leaning against the tree.

"Why do you give into him?" He asked.

Ashley became quiet. "Karone's on Terra Venture with Leo she's safe. Cassie had that restraining order go through she's safe. I'm safe because your dad has no idea where I live. But why do you still go back?" He asked.

"I have no choice," she replied.

"Yes you do."

"No, Andros. I don't. If I do run away daddy will find me and he will _kill_ me."

"Can't you put a restraining order through?"

"I don't have proof. For all the cops know you can be doing it."

Andros looked at her confused. "Ashley, you have scars up and down your body. You came running to my house twice in tears. I nearly got myself killed protecting you from him," Andros pointed out.

"I don't want you to do that, Andros. I don't want you dying because of me," she insisted.

Andros walked over and grabbed her shoulders. "Ashley, he'll kill you before he'll let you out of that house to start your own life. You're nothing but a target," he told her. Ashley shook her head.

"He'll never accept us, Andros, never," she whispered.

She fell to her knees and started to cry. Andros kneeled in front of her. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my whole life," she sobbed. Andros pulled her close and she cried against him. "But…it's never going to happen," she added. Andros held her.

"It will happen," he whispered.

"Not while I'm here."

Andros held her and rocked back and forth while holding her in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay," he assured her. Ashley pulled back an placed her hands on his face.

"Andros, please just let us stay this way just a bit longer. Please?" She asked.

Andros kissed her forehead. "I don't want him hurting you so please," she insisted.

"Alright," he sighed.

Ashley stroked his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. She hugged him. "I love you so much," she added.

"I know. I love you too," he answered.

Ashley buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Andros held her and let her cry against him. "We'll be together in four months," he murmured. Ashley nodded and started to calm down. Four months, it seemed to be a long time but after those four months Andros and Ashley would be together forever.


	10. One Month Later

Chapter 10: One Month Later

A month had gone by since Andros and Ashley's last meeting. It broke Ashley's heart with every day that passed without Andros by her side. They stopped any kind of contact just incase her father caught them. They didn't want Ashley to get into anymore trouble for the next four months.

One day, Ashley came downstairs.

She was wearing white tie-up shoes, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and her bangs were pulled back with a clip.

Mr. Hammond was for once sober and was in the kitchen when Ashley came in. "Morning, Ashley," he greeted.

"Morning, dad," she answered.

She reached into the cupboard to get her breakfast when Mr. Hammond grabbed her arm. Ashley bit her lip. "_Please don't hurt me, please_," she whispered. Ashley took a deep breath. "Daddy…um…will it be alright if Cassie came over to study?" She asked nervously. Mr. Hammond let her arm go.

"Yes, I think you deserve it. You've been a good girl," he replied.

Ashley closed her eyes and bit her lip with her back still turned to him. "I'll see you at five o'clock," he informed. Ashley stood still when he kissed her cheek and left. Once he was gone, Ashley held her stomach when she suddenly felt queasy. Not able to make it upstairs she ran over to the sink and threw up.

Later that day at school, Cassie looked up when Ashley came into the lunchroom. "Hey, Ash," Carlos greeted. Ashley smiled and sat next to her friends.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"How are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Pretty good. I'm a little tired and have a bit of a headache."

Ashley then suddenly felt sick when she opened her lunch bag. "You okay, Ash?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not very hungry," she replied.

She moved her lunch away and looked at Cassie. "Hey, Cass. I was able to have my dad let you come over to study a bit," Ashley informed.

"Good so I'll come over after school," Cassie answered.

"Right," Ashley agreed.

"Any word from Andros?" T.J. asked.

Ashley shook her head sadly. Cassie looked over at T.J. as if reminding him not to mention Andros. "Hey, Ash, when will your dad be home?" Cassie asked.

"Five," Ashley replied.

"So I'll leave before he comes home. Remember the restraining order."

"Oh yeah."

Ashley then got very quiet. She wasn't feeling well again, but she pushed it aside and tried to talk with her friends before going back to class.

**(Ashley's House)**

Ashley was sitting on the couch reading over her notes when she suddenly felt sick again. She got up and ran into the bathroom. Cassie got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Hey, Ash, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ashley replied.

Ashley came out and leaned against the wall. "Ashley, how many times a day are you doing this?" She asked. Ashley held her stomach.

"About three…four times a day," Ashley replied.

Cassie looked at her best friend concerned. "I'll be right back," she informed. Ashley looked at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the drug store to get a pregnancy test," Cassie replied.

Ashley's heart sank. "You think I'm pregnant?" She asked. Cassie picked up her purse and looked over at Ashley.

"Ashley, you're tired, you get headaches, and your throwing up a lot in the morning and evening," Cassie replied.

Ashley bit her lip, hoping that it wasn't true. She nodded. "Okay, hurry back," she answered. Cassie nodded and left.

Ten minutes later, Cassie came back with a pregnancy test. She handed it to Ashley and Cassie stood outside the bathroom as she waited for the results.

Ashley bit her lip when the longest four minutes of her life came to a stop. She picked up the test and her heart sank. She came out of her bathroom pale as a ghost. "Well?" Cassie asked.

"I--I'm pregnant," Ashley replied.

Ashley fell to her knees in shock. "It's Andros's isn't it?" Cassie asked. Ashley nodded and then she started to cry.

"He's going to kill me, Cass. My dad's going to kill me," Ashley replied.

Cassie placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. She had Ashley get up and sat her on the couch, both forgetting about the box sitting on the bathroom sink. "What are you going to do?" Cassie asked. Ashley fidgeted with her hands.

"I have to tell Andros," Ashley replied.

Cassie nodded. "Are you going to keep it?" She asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"I want to," she replied.

"What about school?"

"I'll finish."

"When are you going to tell Andros?"

"I don't know."

Ashley looked at the clock. "You should go. My dad will be home any minute," Ashley informed. Cassie nodded and grabbed her backpack and purse.

"Good luck, Ashley," Cassie told her.

Ashley nodded and watched her leave. Once Cassie was gone Ashley gathered her things and went upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Mr. Hammond came home while Ashley was upstairs reading. He went into the bathroom to wash his hands from work when he saw the pregnancy test box sitting on the counter. He picked it up and he felt his blood boil. "ASHLEY!" He shouted.

Ashley bolted up right. "Oh no…" she whispered. She felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He shouted.

Ashley ran down the stairs and looked at her father. "Sit down now," he ordered. Ashley quickly sat down. He held up the box. "What is this?" He asked.

"A--A pregnancy test," she replied nervously.

"Did you take the test?"

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "What did it say?" He asked. Ashley lowered her head and felt the tears of fear pressing against her eyes.

"I--I--I'm pregnant," she replied.

"It's that weird boy's kid isn't it?"

"Yes."

Mr. Hammond flipped the coffee table over making Ashley shriek with fear. She started to shake and placed her hands on her stomach to protect her baby if he attacked her. He walked over and grabbed her arm. "You know what you're going to do? You're going to get rid of the bastard," he snapped. Ashley struggled against him, but she winced in pain with his vice grip on her arm. "You're going to get rid of it DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He roared. Ashley was shaking but she shook her head.

"No…I won't," she replied.

He threw her up against the wall. "Fine if you wont get rid of it willingly, I'll get rid of it," he snapped. Ashley kicked him in the stomach and tried to escape when he grabbed her. Mr. Hammond threw Ashley on the floor and started kicking and punching her.

"DADDY STOP PLEASE!" She screamed.

Ashley quickly covered her stomach to protect her child. "STOP! DON'T KILL MY BABY!" She screamed. Mr. Hammond then knocked her unconscious. He ran out of the house believing that she had miscarried the baby.


	11. Saving Ashley

Chapter 11: Saving Ashley

Cassie came back remembering her history book. She came in and gasped to find her best friend lying unconscious on the floor. "Ashley!" She gasped. She ran over and rolled Ashley on her back. "Oh God!" She shrieked. Ashley was starting to come to. Her face was badly bruised and her body felt like a truck ran her over. Cassie was trying to clean the blood off Ashley's face and arms when Ashley came to. "Ashley, just lie completely still," she instructed.

"He know," Ashley whimpered.

Cassie kneeled by her. "What?" She asked. Ashley looked up at her with a painful expression.

"My father knows abut the baby... God the baby!" Ashley gasped.

Ashley tried to sit up but Cassie had her lie back down. "I've called the ambulance and they told me to keep you absolutely still until they come," she informed.

"My baby..." Ashley sobbed.

Cassie stroked her hair while trying to keep her still. "Stay calm," she instructed.

"Andros..." She trailed off.

Ashley was trying to catch her breath. ""I'll call him. Do you want me to call him?" Cassie asked.

"Oh God Andros..." Ashley sobbed as she closed her eyes.

"What about Andros, Ash?"

"He was right. I should have stayed with him."

"You did what you thought was right to keep him safe."

"He wanted to keep... me safe..."

"Sh, sh, sh."

Cassie stroked her hair and held her hand. "Just stay calm okay?" She asked. Ashley held onto Cassie's hand with tears still falling down her face. The paramedics then came in.

"Please step back," a paramedic told Cassie.

"Cassie…"Ashley called.

The paramedics got Ashley on a gurney. "Are you having any cramping Miss Hammond?" The first paramedic asked.

"No, but I can't breathe very well," Ashley replied.

"You've got yourself all worked up. Take deep breaths okay?" The other paramedic asked.

"I'm trying," Ashley replied as she calmed down.

Cassie stood by the paramedics and held Ashley's hand. "Cassie," Ashley called.

"I'm right here, Ashley," Cassie assured her.

"Don't leave me," Ashley begged.

"I won't, I promise."

"Andros. contact him please?"

"Yes, I'll call him. Just keep calm. If not for yourself, but for the baby."

Ashley nodded. She closed her eyes. "I hurt all over," she whimpered. Cassie tried not to cry as she called Andros but stayed by Ashley.

"Who did this to you?" The first paramedic asked.

"My father," Ashley replied with tears falling down her face again.

The paramedics looked at each other as they wheeled her out of the house and got her into the truck. Cassie was talking to Andros on the phone she hung up just as she got in. "He's on his way," Cassie assured Ashley. Cassie held Ashley's hand. "I'm right here for you," she added. Ashley slowly nodded. Cassie kissed her forehead and pressed her forehead against Ashley's in a sister like manner. "Just hang in there," she murmured.

"Cassie, I'm so scared," Ashley whispered.

"I know. I know you're scared. Just hang tight we're almost at the hospital," Cassie answered.

"Just keep talking to her," the first paramedic instructed.

Cassie continued to stroke Ashley's hair with a comforting smile. Ashley tried to smile back but she was worried about her baby's life more than her own.

Later at the hospital, the doctor came in and Cassie was still by Ashley's side. "Miss Hammond?" She asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

A smile was on her face. "Your baby's just fine," she informed. Ashley let out a huge sigh of relief and tears fell down her face. She held her stomach and let out a small sob.

"Thank God! Thank God," she whispered.

"Fine and so far very healthy. How it survived is a miracle," the doctor added.

Cassie hugged her best friend as Ashley continued to cry. Cassie sighed and looked up when Andros came in. "Ashley..." He trailed off. Ashley looked up and wiped her tears away.

"Andros…" she whispered.

Andros hurried over and embraced her. "I hurried over as fast as I could," he told her. Ashley buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered.

"Of course I came," he answered. Andros sat back and he touched her bruised face. Cassie got up and left them alone. "What happened? Why did this happen?" He asked.

"My father found out that I'm pregnant," she replied.

Andros wasn't told that Ashley was pregnant and he was in shock. "P--Pregnant?" He asked. Ashley nodded slowly, slightly afraid about his reaction. Andros was in disbelief. "Is it mine?" He asked. Ashley again nodded. He felt his blood boil. "He was going to kill our baby?" He question angrily.

"Yeah. I want to talk to the cops. I want him in jail," she replied.

Andros nodded and stroked her bruised face. "He'll be thrown in jail once and for all," he assured her. Ashley started crying hard again.

"I can't live like this anymore," she sobbed.

Andros pulled her in his arms. "You're safe now. He's never going to touch you ever again," he assured her. Ashley nodded.

"I want to talk to the cops now," she told him.

"They're on their way," Cassie informed from outside the door.

Ashley nodded. "Thank you Cassie," she stated. Cassie nodded with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," she informed.

Then she left the room again. Ashley closed her eyes and fell asleep. Andros stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. The doctor smiled at Andros. "Sir, I'm going to hook Miss Hammond up to a machine. It'll keep track of the baby," she informed.

"Do it," Andros answered.

The doctor hooked Ashley up to the fetal monitor and left them alone. Andros looked at his fiancé's battered face. "I love you," he whispered.

After the police came and took Ashley's statement, Andros went to go clear his head while Ashley was sleeping.

Mr. Hammond walked into the room and he saw the fetal monitor showing a heart. "Damn, it's still living," he sneered. Ashley woke up when she heard him. She gasped when she saw her father standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Ashley gasped again when he pulled out a knife. "To finish my job," he replied. Ashley tried to keep away from him when he covered her mouth and pinned her down. Ashley bit his hand.

"HELP ME! SOMEBOY! HE'S GOING TO KILL MY BABY!" She screamed.

Andros came in and saw Ashley struggling with her father. "HEY!" He shouted. He got Mr. Hammond in a choke hold but then he suddenly froze when a sharp pain went through his stomach.

"ANDROS!" Ashley screamed.


	12. Saving Andros

Chapter 12: Saving Andros

**Thank You: Thank you SciFiNutAlways1999 for helping me create the rest of the story you're the best.**

Security came and dragged Mr. Hammond away while Andros made his way to Ashley and took out the knife in his stomach. He grabbed onto her hand. Ashley removed the wires on her stomach and got down on the floor with him and pressed her hand against the wound. "A--Ashley," he whispered.

"I'm right here," she assured him.

Doctors came in just when Andros was trying to tell her something. "Miss Hammond, you have to step back," one of the doctors instructed.

"I cant leave him please? Andros..." The doctor cut her off.

""If you want us to save him you have to step back."

Ashley got back into bed and another doctor got her hooked back up to the fetal monitor. They got Andros out of the room. A few minutes later the doctor came back. "Miss Hammond we found this in his shirt," he informed. He handed her the blood stained bracelet that Andros took from the house the night Ashley tried to escape. Ashley took the bracelet.

"That's the bracelet he gave me..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We're trying all that we can to save him."

Carlos was able to come in. "Ashley, I just heard," He said. Ashley looked at Carlos. her hands were still full of blood and hand the bracelet in her hands. She was shaking.

"He was protecting me," she whispered.

Carlos sat next to the girl that's been like a sister to him and pulled her into a sisterly embrace. "He'll be okay. He's cheated death before remember? He's lucky he survived fighting Astronema," he pointed out.

"He was protecting me from my father." Ashley whispered.

Carlos sighed. "I know," he answered. Ashley held the bracelet in her hands and cried. After a few minutes she started to calm down again. Carlos had her sit back. "Listen, Cassie's trying to find out what's going on. Your father's been thrown in jail," he informed.

"Good he deserves it," she answered.

"Ashley, why didn't you at least tell me? You and I have known each other longer than the others. You couldn't' tell me what your father had done to you?" He asked.

"I was scared. I didn't know how to tell anyone."

Carlos sighed again. "Ashley sit back and try to relax okay? This won't help the baby," he stated. Ashley nodded as she calmed herself down even more. Carlos stroked her face. "Wow...think of it now, Ashley. You're going to be a mom," he commented.

"I can hardly wait," she answered.

Carlos smiled as he tried to keep her mind off of everything. "Remember when we were Rangers and your grandmother thought that you and I were dating?" He asked.

"Oh god that was so crazy," she replied with a smile.

"Well you started it. Stomping on my foot and told me to play along."

"It was just to make my grandma happy."

"Yeah, T.J. and Andros still tease me about how I actually played along with it."

Ashley laughed slightly. "Where is T.J.?" She asked.

"Last I heard he was on his way here. He might be with Cassie," he replied.

"I want to know how Andros is," she insisted.

"I know."

An hour later the doctor came back in. "Miss Hammond?" She asked. Ashley looked up.

"How is he?" Ashley asked.

"He's fine. He's in recovery. He's a very lucky man. You're a very lucky woman."

"When can I go home?"

"In a few days, we want to monitor the baby."

"Is my baby okay?"

The doctor smiled as she walked over to the screen. She pointed to a spot. "See that?" She asked. Ashley looked at the screen. "That's your baby's heartbeat." She informed. Ashley smiled and felt weight get lifted off her shoulders.

"It's so nice to hear," she commented.

The doctor nodded and looked at Ashley. "The baby's lucky. A beating like you got would've made another woman miscarry," she pointed out.

"If this baby is anything like Andros and me, he or she is strong," Ashley answered.

Carlos noticed the sad look on her face and stroked her hair. "They said he's going to be okay, Ash," he pointed out.

"I know," she answered.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked.

"I wish Andros was hear to listen."

Carlos ran his hand up and down her arm in a comforting way. "I know," he murmured. Ashley took a deep breath.

"Thanks Carlos," she told him.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"I just got all the news today so I'm in a little bit of shock."

"No you were there for me. Thanks. And Cassie there too."

Carlos nodded. "You're our best friend, Ash. We hate seeing you get hurt," he answered. Ashley smiled and placed her head on Carlos's shoulder. "You sure you want to marry this guy?" He asked.

"I'm carrying his child," she replied.

"So?"

"Carlos."

"Yeah you're right."

Ashley laughed and then her hand found it's way to her stomach. Her baby was growing peacefully inside her. "I'm going to go down and see him in a few hours," she informed. Carlos nodded.

""Fine. Oh and I haven't gotten the chance to tell you. I got a soccer scholarship," he informed.

"That's great."

"What about you? I mean, are you going to be the fashion designer that we all know and love?"

"I'm thinking about holding that off for a bit. I'm moving to KO-35 with Andros."

"Starting over eh?"

"Yeah. After the trial, school and everything else."

"You know what? If anyone needs to start over you surely deserve it."

Ashley smiled. "Thanks Carlos," she told him. Carlos kissed her forehead.

"And I mean it too," he added.

Ashley then let out a yawn. "Ashley, when was the last time you slept? I mean actually slept without any attacks?" He asked.

"It's been awhile," she replied.

"Well now you can get all the sleep in the world."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, until this little one comes out then you'll be sleep deprived again."

"That I wouldn't mind."

Carlos kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, Ash. I'll take you to Andros's room when you wake up," he informed. Ashley nodded as she fell asleep.


	13. Visiting

Chapter 13: Visiting

Ashley came into Andros's room to see him asleep. She got herself to his bed and sat on the edge of it. She reached out and touched his long hair with a smile. Andros opened his eyes and smiled to see Ashley sitting there. "Ashley," he whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I have a thousand needles going through my stomach," he replied.

Tears fell down her face. "Andros…I'm so sorry," she whispered. Andros stroked her face.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"I got you all mixed up into this."

Andros sat up slowly and held her hands. "Ashley, I promised I'd protect you from anything when we came home," he answered.

"But…I almost lost you because of him," she whispered.

Andros slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ashley sighed and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.

Andros pulled back slightly with a smile on his face. "I've wanted to give you something for awhile, but since we've been apart during the past month I haven't gotten the chance to give it to you," he told her.

"And what's that?" She asked.

Andros had her go grab his jacket that was sitting on the back of a chair. Ashley handed the jacket to him and Andros pulled out a red box. Andros opened it to reveal a ring. Tears fell down Ashley's face. "I finally got the ring," he told her. He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I'll ask again. Ashley Hammond, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She hugged him gently with a smile on her face. "Yes," she repeated. Andros hugged her back and let out a sigh. He pulled back and placed his hands on her face.

"He's gone now and he'll never come between us ever again," he told her.

Ashley placed her hands over his. "We're finally together," he told her. Ashley nodded with a smile.

"And nothing will tear us apart ever again," she agreed.

Andros placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Ashley placed her hand on his face while kissing him back. Andros's free hand reached down and placed a hand on her stomach. She covered his hand with hers before pulling back. "I can't believe it," he murmured. Ashley smiled.

"Believe it, Andros. We're going to be parents," she insisted.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little bit."

Andros pulled her down to him and they lied on his bed deep in thought. "Everything's going to be okay," he assured her. Ashley snuggled up to him and let out a sigh. She felt safe, actually safe. Her father was going to jail, Andros was okay, she was graduating in three months, she was engaged to Andros, and they were having a baby. She couldn't think of any anything else that could make it even better. Soon, Ashley had fallen asleep in his arms. Andros kissed the side of her head and held her.

"Mr. Karovan?" The doctor called.

Andros gestured for him to stay quiet gesturing to Ashley. "Oh, I see. I came to tell you that there isn't any permanent damage from the knife. You'll be able to go home tomorrow," he informed.

"Thank you. What did the other doctor tell my fiancé about our baby?" Andros asked.

"Dr. Warner told Miss Hammond that the baby's going to be just fine. The baby's strong and healthy. A miracle that it survived the beating."

Andros nodded and felt weight being lifted off his shoulders. "Goodnight Mr. Karovan," the doctor told him.

"Goodnight, doctor," Andros answered.

Once the doctor was gone, Andros pulled Ashley closer to him and let out a sigh. "Things are turning around for us, Ash," he whispered. He closed his eyes and held her to him. "I love you, you and the baby both," he added. Then Andros fell asleep while holding her.


	14. Getting Better

Chapter 14: Getting Better

Ashley was sitting in the living room of her and Andros's apartment studying for her final exam. Astro was asleep at her feet and Ashley wasn't sure where Andros was. However, her question was answered when she felt him push her hair aside and kissed her neck. "Andros…don't," she insisted.

"How come?" He asked.

"I have to study," she replied.

"When's the test?"

"In a few days."

"Well, couldn't you study later?"

"No."  
"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"It is to me."

Andros grinned as he grabbed her book from her hands. "Andros! Give that back," she laughed. Andros looked through the book and dodged her.

"Hmm, let's see. This is all easy," he told her.

"Maybe to you."

Andros dodged her again and jumped over the couch with the book still in hand. "Well, you've been studying this stuff since you were what nine?" Ashley asked with a grin. Andros looked up from the book with a grin.

"Well, let's see I've been in training to be a Red Ranger since I was seven. Had to learn the navigational systems and other stuff like that. So yeah pretty much," he replied.

Ashley tried to get the book again when Andros held it above her head. "Andros," she whined.

"You look cute when you pout," he teased.

"Please give me my book back."

"What will you do to get it back?"

"What would you like me to do?"

Andros kept a firm grip on her book and had her trapped between him and the wall. "What do you think?" He asked. Ashley laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Andros picked her up off the floor while keeping her pressed against the wall. Ashley pulled back and stared at him.

"As much as I would really, really like to keep going, but I need to study for at least a little while," she insisted.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt with a smile. "But I promise that I'll make it up to you tonight," she informed. Andros stroked her face with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that promise," he answered.

Ashley smiled before sitting down and getting back to studying.

After another hour, Ashley put her book down with a sigh. Andros sat down behind her. "Here, sit back," he instructed. Ashley sat between his legs and tilted her head back. He rubbed her shoulders and smiled as she closed her eyes and let out a small moan.

"That feels really good," she told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Andros kissed the side of her head and continued to rub her shoulders. "Any thoughts of names?" He asked.

"A couple," she replied.

"Mind sharing?"

"Alena if it's a girl…Ajax if it's a boy."

Andros smiled. "Perfect," he answered. She let her eyes fall closed again. He kissed her neck and pressed his forehead against the side of her head.

"When do you want to get married?" She asked.

"Hmm, how about a few days after your graduation?"

Ashley smiled. "I like that," she replied.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Ashley looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah," she replied. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Just then, Astro jumped on the couch, panting and wagging his tail. They pulled back and looked at Astro. "Hey, Astro," Ashley greeted. She scratched behind the dog's ear. Astro barked and buried his head into Ashley's side. "Thank you so much for taking care of him for me," she told him.

"It was my pleasure. He's a great dog," he answered.

Ashley smiled and held the dog in her arms while leaning back against Andros. "Andros, I'm worried about the trial," she told him.

"What are you worried about?" He asked.

"I'm worried that they'll release him."

"It won't happen."

"But what if it does."

"Ashley, trust me, it won't happen."

Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I feel so stupid though," she confessed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I fought so many things and I couldn't even fight my own father."

"You did fight him."

"When? Name a time that I fought him."

"Well one when he tried to rape you. You told me that every time he would try to rape you that you would fight him back. The latest…when he tried to kill our child. You fought him back to save our child."

Andros placed his hands on her stomach. "But I didn't fight him off the other times, I didn't listen to you," she put in.

"You were worried about our safety and you were worried about getting hurt more," he answered.

Andros kissed her cheek. "You're strong, Ashley. The strongest woman I know," he murmured. Ashley nodded and she rubbed Astro's stomach.

That night, Andros was lying in bed when Ashley came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, yellow nightgown. "Beautiful," Andros commented. Ashley smiled as she got into bed and straddled his waist.

"This is how I'm going to make up for rejecting you earlier," she told him.

Andros smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. However, it was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. They let out a sigh. "Great, just as things were about to get better," he mumbled. Ashley laughed as she pulled on the robe that was hanging behind the door. Andros pulled on his shirt and got out of bed.

Ashley walked into the living room and had Astro go lie back in his bed. She opened the door and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"Ashley, what is it?" Andros asked.

The person stood there with a smile. "Hello, Ashley," the person greeted. Ashley felt her throat tighten.

"Mom?" She asked with her voice shaking.


	15. Ashley's Mother

Chapter 15: Ashley's Mother

Ashley's mother stood there with a smile. "My little girl," she whispered. Ashley backed away in shock.

"Ashley's who's at the door?" Andros asked.

Ashley's mother looked at Andros in disbelief. "Andros…I would like you to meet my mother, April Hammond. Mom, this is my fiancé, Andros Karovan," Ashley informed. April came in and Ashley had her sit down.

"When did all this happen?" April asked.

Ashley let out a sigh and sat across from her mother. Andros cleared his throat. "Umm…I'll leave you two be," he informed. Ashley watched him go into his study and Astro followed him. Ashley looked back at her mother.

"Were you two about to have sex?" April asked.

"Mother!" Ashley gasped.

"Well?"

Ashley sat back. "What's it to you? I mean, I'm eighteen and I'll be graduating in about three months. I'm getting married two days after my graduation. I think I'm fully capable of deciding whether or not if I want to sleep with him," Ashley replied.

"Didn't I teach you anything?" April asked.

"You abandoned me when I was seven mother. You left me with that monster. He nearly killed me on several occasions. He tried to rape me and my best friend. He nearly killed Andros."

April felt tears press against her eyes. "I never wanted to leave you sweetie. But he pushed me to that point and when I went to take you, he threatened to hunt us both down and kill us if I didn't leave you. I didn't have a choice, so I left you behind," April explained. Ashley placed her face in her hands and cried. "Oh sweet heart," April whispered. Ashley looked at her angry and hurt.

"Why didn't you fight for me, mom? Why didn't you go to court and fight for me?" Ashley asked.

"I did, Ashley, I did. But they believed your father over me."

"How could they? Did my father give them an explanation why I couldn't walk two days after he beat the shit out of me after you left?"

"Yes, he said that I did it and gave them false proof."

Ashley sat back and placed a hand on her stomach. April's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're pregnant!" She gasped. Ashley looked over at her.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, what's it to you?" Ashley asked.

"Is it the boy's?" April asked hopefully.

"Yes, that's the reason why dad nearly killed him. Because dad ordered me never to see him again. I snuck out one night to meet him. We got together and he gave me the best night ever. But that best night gave me my little miracle."

Ashley rubbed her stomach and tears pricked the back of her eyes. "When dad found out, he tried to beat the baby out of me," she informed. April's eyes widened in horror.

"Sweet heart, you're still in high school though," she pointed out.

"I have three months of high school left, mother. Andros and I are getting married after I graduate. Then I'm leaving Angel Grove with him."

Andros was leaning against the doorframe of his and Ashley's room listening to her. "But mom, you've got to understand. I've been in love with Andros since the moment I met him," she informed. April let out a sigh.

"Sweet heart, you understand that your father and I were also young when we got married. I was seventeen when I had you. Your father used to be a kind, gentle man, but after you were born that's when it changed," she explained.

Ashley looked at her mother. "Are you saying that Andros will turn out like dad? Is that what you're saying?" Ashley demanded.

"Sweet heart, I'm just saying that things could change drastically after the baby's born. Many things change after a baby," April replied.

Ashley placed her hands on her stomach. "Things will change after my baby's born, mother, but they won't change Andros into a monster. I know Andros. I know that he would die first before letting anything happen to my baby or me," Ashley explained. Ashley kept her hands on her stomach. "I need this baby, mom. I need him or her. I need Andros in my life. I need security mom. Andros and my unborn baby give me the security I need," she added. Tears started to fall down her face. Andros came out of the bedroom.

"Mrs. Hammond…" April cut him off.

"It's Leonardo now. I remarried a year after everything," she informed.

Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and placed his hands over hers on her stomach. "Mrs. Leonardo, I've seen the things that Mr. Hammond had done to Ashley. I have the scars on my stomach from the knife he's used to try to kill me. All I ever wanted was for Ashley to be happy. I promise to make Ashley the happiest woman in the universe to protect her and the baby. I love Ashley and I love this baby. I'd never let anything happen to her or our baby," he explained. April stood up.

"That was a lovely speech Mr. Karovan, but…I still believe you two are too young to get married. I still don't like the fact that my baby girl is having a baby," she answered.

"Well, I'm a legal adult now mother. I'm marrying Andros and I'm keeping the baby. If it's a girl her name will be Alena if it's a boy we'll name him Ajax," Ashley informed.

April just stared at Ashley. "You're very serious about this baby are you?" She asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

April nodded with a small smile. "I may not like the idea, but if Andros really does make you happy. I'm happy," she informed. Ashley walked out of Andros's embrace and she hugged her mother. Andros smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. Ashley let April go.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to bring your stepfather, Greg, and your little brother, David," she informed.

Ashley's eyes widened. "I have a brother?" She asked. April nodded with a smile. Ashley smiled and looked over at Andros.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I'll see you tomorrow," April informed.

April left with a smile on her face. "Well, that was interesting," Andros commented. Ashley smiled and walked over to Andros.

"Yeah, but I'm the happiest woman in the world now," she answered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Ashley stepped back and dropped her robe. "Well…where were we?" She asked. Andros grinned and walked over to her.

"We were right here," he replied.

Andros leaned forward and kissed her. Ashley let out a giggle into the kiss as Andros picked her up and carried her to their room. Soon, their moans and sighs from their lovemaking filled the air.


	16. Anger

Chapter 16: Anger

Ashley sat in the courtroom listening to the two attorneys give them the evidence the jury needed. However, what came out of her father's attorney broke her heart and scared her. "Do we really believe that my client was the one that did the beatings? Let the record show that his daughter broke up with her boyfriend because according to his daughter her father made her. Could a jealous boyfriend be the one to do this?" His attorney explained. Ashley looked over to see the anger in his face.

As the trial went on, Ashley was brought to the stand. She swore under oath and she sat down. "Miss Hammond, you tell us that your father beats you. Would anything happen before the beatings begin?" The prosecutor asked. Ashley bit her lip as she played with her engagement ring.

"Sometimes he would beat me over the little things. Once it was because I was late coming home," she replied.

"Could you tell us what happened the evening your father nearly killed you?" The prosecutor asked.

Ashley started to shake at the thought. "I…um…I was…in my room reading when my father came home. He shouted for me to come down and he ordered me to sit down. Once I did…he held up…a pregnancy test box that my friend, Cassie, bought for me," Ashley explained.

"What was the result of the test?" The prosecutor asked.

"The test was positive," Ashley replied.

People started to talk and Ashley took in a deep breath when the judge silence the courtroom. "The pregnancy test was positive. Your father knew who the father of your child was?" He asked.

"Y--Yes," Ashley replied.

"And who would that be?" The prosecutor asked.

"M--My fiancé, Andros," she replied.

"Is he in this room."

"Yes."

"What happened after your father found out that Andros was the father of your child?"

Ashley's entire body started to shake as she remembered that horrible evening that her father nearly killed her and her baby. "He flipped the coffee table over. He ordered me to get an abortion, but when I refused, he threw me up against the wall. Before I knew it he had thrown me on the floor and he was kicking and punching me. I was covering my stomach so he wouldn't kill my baby. The next thing I know, I'm waking up with Cassie trying to keep me lying completely still and she was telling me that the ambulance was on it's way," she explained.

"And then what happened at the hospital?" The prosecutor asked.

Andros saw that Ashley looked like she was about to cry when he asked her to explain what happened at the hospital. "I--I w--was sleeping after Dr. Warner told me that my baby was going to be okay. I suddenly knew that someone else was in my room. When I woke up, he was standing right there, he had a knife in his hand. When I asked him what he was doing, my father said he was going to finish the job. He pinned me down and tried to put the knife into my stomach. I pushed him back while screaming for help. Andros came in and pulled my father away from me. I watched as my father took the knife and stuck it into Andros's stomach. Everything was happening so fast, security came in and took my father away, but I was on the floor trying to keep Andros from dying," she explained.

"No further questions," the prosecutor informed.

He sat down and Ashley saw the glare in her father's eye as her attorney stood up. "Miss Hammond, when your father told you to breakup with your boyfriend, how did Mr. Karovan take it when you did as your father told you?" The defense attorney asked.

"Andros was devastated, we both were. We both knew it had to be done though," she replied.

"If this child is really Andros's and you weren't allowed to see him anymore, how did this happen?" He asked.

"I snuck out to see him," she replied.

The defense attorney nodded. "According to your father he tells me that you came home the night your child was conceived in tears and you were bruised. Your father claims that your fiancé raped you," he informed. The prosecutor stood up.

"Objection speculation," he objected.

"Sustained," the judge answered.

Ashley glared at the defense. "It's alright, I'll answer his question," she answered. She glared at the defense. "I'll tell you one thing. My fiancé isn't even the one on trial here. No, Andros didn't rape me. That monster who claims to be my father beat me every single day of my life since I was seven. The man who claims and I bet he's told you it was Andros that came into that house that day and beat me because somehow he found out I was pregnant? I'm sorry, sir, but Andros would never _ever_ do that. And second, if I just found out how the hell did Andros find out that quick? Third, He'll die first before he let anything happen to the baby and me and he almost did die protecting us. Andros never hurt me in anyway, if _anyone_ would be the blame of hurting anyone else, it would be me, because I not only hurt myself by staying away, but I hurt him too. Don't you dare let that bastard who claims to be my father run the streets because he'll just find someone else to beat on!" She explained angrily. The defense attorney stared at Ashley in shock.

"No further questions," he informed.

"You may step down, Miss Hammond," the judge told Ashley.

Ashley sat back down and she placed her head in her hands. Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's back and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay," he whispered. Ashley placed her head on his chest and let out a sigh. Andros felt her shake and closed his eyes as he held her. "It's almost over, it's almost over," he added.

Once they were recessed, Mr. Hammond glared at Andros to see him holding his daughter. Ashley had just about fallen asleep in Andros's arms feeling absolutely safe. April came over to the couple. "Is she alright?" She asked. Andros nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be okay," he replied.

April saw her daughter just about asleep in his arms. "You're a good man, Andros, a very good man," she told him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Leonardo," Andros answered.

April smiled and she patted his shoulder. "After hearing my daughter say all those things about what you have done for her, it makes me so glad that she chose you," she commented. Andros smiled.

"Thank you," he answered.

Just then, the announcement came that the jury has made their decision. Andros kissed Ashley's cheek. "Ashley," he whispered. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Andros. "The jury's made their decision," he informed. Ashley sat up and looked up when the jury came back.

"Has the jury made it's decision?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor," the lead juror replied.

The juror handed the slip to the judge who read it over before handing it back to the lead juror. "Would the defendant please rise?" The judge asked. Mr. Hammond stood up. Ashley held onto Andros's hand so tight that he felt her nails dig into his skin.

"We the jury find Adrian Hammond charged with physical abuse and attempted murder…guilty," the juror announced.

Ashley's heart stopped and she was just in shock. Andros looked over just as Ashley placed her head in her hands as she let out a small sob. Andros wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "It's over, it's finally over," she sobbed against him. Andros smiled as he held her.

"Just you and me now," he answered.

"You, me, and our little baby."

Andros nodded and placed a hand on her stomach while he hugged her. Nothing could come between them now, except for a growing stomach.


	17. Taking Vows

Chapter 17: Taking Vows

Ashley took a deep breath as Cassie zipped up the back of her wedding gown. "Well, you're a graduated high school student and marrying an awesome guy," Cassie commented. Ashley smiled as she put her tiara in her hair. A smile came across her face as she felt her baby move.

"Cassie, she's moving," she whispered.

Cassie stood in front of Ashley and placed a hand on her stomach. The two best friends giggled when the baby kicked. "How do you know it's going to be a girl?" A voice asked. Ashley looked over to see her stepfather, Greg, standing there. She's started to call him dad, because he's treated her more like a father should treat their daughter. Greg smiled when Ashley turned and looked at him. "Ashley, you look beautiful," he told her. He walked over and held her hands.

"Thank you, daddy," she answered.

Greg kissed her cheek. "Oh…I wanted you to have these," he informed. Greg pulled out a box and Ashley opened it to see a pair of diamond earrings sitting inside.

"Dad…" she whispered.

Greg smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you like them?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Ashley hugged Greg with a smile. "Thank you so much," she murmured. Greg gently hugged her back.

"You're welcome," he answered.

Just then, the door opened and Ashley's little brother, David, came in. He noticed the tears on her face. "Ashley, why are you crying?" He asked. Ashley pulled back and she looked at her brother.

"I'm just very, very happy," Ashley replied.

She looked at the mirror. "Oh you guys! I'm ruining my makeup," she laughed. Cassie laughed as she had Ashley sit down and fixed it up. "Dad, have you seen Andros?" She asked. Greg nodded.

"Yeah, I saw him. He just as nervous as you are," he replied.

Ashley let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "So, you two going to his home planet afterwards?" Greg asked. Ashley nodded her head. They had explained everything about being Power Rangers, KO-35, and everything else.

"Andros is the General of KO-35, he needs to go back. They only let me stay because of what _he_ did," Ashley explained.

Greg nodded. Ashley looked up when April came in. "Sweet heart, just about ready?" She asked. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied.

Ashley took a deep breath and stood up. Greg walked over and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" He asked. Ashley smiled as she pulled her veil over her face.

"We shall," she replied.

Andros stood at the altar and his eyes widened when Ashley came down the aisle. She was so beautiful, took his breath away. Greg came to the altar and stopped. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do, Gregory James Leonardo," he replied.

Greg removed the veil from Ashley's face and kissed her cheek. He took Andros's hand and placed Ashley's in his. He held their hands with a smile on his face. "Take care of each other and love each other until the end of time," he advised. He walked away and sat down beside April. Ashley took a deep breath as she looked at Andros with a smile on her face.

Once it came time for the vows, Ashley felt Andros's hands shake in hers and she smiled at him. "Relax," she mouthed. Andros calmed a bit and nodded slightly.

"Ashley, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," he vowed.

Ashley bit her lip as she forced her tears back. "Ashley?" The minister asked. Ashley took a deep breath as she held onto his hands.

"Andros, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," she vowed with her voice shaking slightly.

They had decided to say their individual vows before saying vows in unison. They had practice days on end to get it right. They were both so nervous that one was going to mess up. "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me," they vowed in unison. The minister called for the rings. Andros took one ring and held it up to Ashley's finger.

"Andros, I want you to repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister instructed.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Andros repeated.

Ashley bit her lip as she took the other ring and held it up to Andros's hand. "Ashley, as you slip the ring onto Andros's finger. I want you to repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," he instructed. Ashley slipped the ring onto Andros's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

The minister nodded with a smile. "By the powers invested in me in the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced. Andros pulled Ashley close and kissed her. However, he pulled back and they both laughed. The baby had kicked both Andros and Ashley.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Andros asked.

"I think this would be a good thing," she replied.

Andros held his wife's hand as he led her back down the aisle, they were both happy as ever. Nothing could ruin this day, nothing.


	18. Say Goodbye

Chapter 18: Say Goodbye

A month went by and Andros woke up to the sound of the intercom going off. He turned on the light and answered his intercom. "Andros," he answered.

"Andros, I have received word from a Tommy Oliver," Kinwon informed.

Andros looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. "Admiral…it's really early, couldn't you tell me later?" He asked.

"This is very important, Andros. Your wife and unborn child could be in danger," Kinwon replied.

Andros looked at Ashley to see her still asleep. He got up and brought the intercom with him.

He sat in the living room now wide awake after what Kinwon had said. "What do you mean that my family could be in danger?" He asked.

"Tommy has warned us that the Machine Empire is going to try to return," Kinwon replied.

Andros rubbed his forehead. "How is that possible, Kinwon? The Zeo Rangers destroyed the Machine Empire years ago," he pointed out.

"The leaders are gone, but their generals have been hiding during the past three years," Kinwon answered.

Andros let out a sigh. "In other words, I have to get my morpher back and I'm leaving KO-35 again," he mumbled.

"I'm afraid so," Kinwon answered.

"But, Kinwon. My wife is pregnant. I can't leave her like this."

"This will protect her and your unborn child."

Andros looked over to see Ashley still asleep. "I will do this, but I have to see the birth of my child one or another I will see the birth of my child," he answered. Kinwon nodded.

"Understood," Kinwon agreed.

Andros took a deep breath. "When do I leave?" He asked. Kinwon sighed sadly.

"You leave as soon as possible," he replied.

Andros nodded his head. "Yes sir," he answered. He shut off the intercom and he placed his head in his hands. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders.

"Hey," Ashley whispered.

He placed his hand over hers. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"I've heard enough," she replied.

He let out a sigh and lowered his head. Ashley gave his shoulders a small squeeze and they both just stayed still. She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "We'll be okay without you. This is something you have to do," she murmured. She then walked over to a box that was sitting across the living room. She opened it to reveal her and Andros's Space Morphers. After their fight with the Galaxy Rangers, they had kept their morphers, but put them in places just incase they were needed again. She walked back over to Andros and handed him his morpher. Andros lifted his head as he took his morpher and strapped it around his wrist again.

"Never thought to be using this thing again," he mumbled.

Ashley watched as he got up and got ready to leave. He pulled on a familiar uniform. Ashley walked up behind him and she pulled his hair back in a ponytail. Andros turned around and held her hands. "I never wanted it to be this way," he told her.

"I know that," she answered.

She let go one of his hands and placed her hand on his face. "But I know that everything's going to be okay," she whispered. He nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "And before you say it, I will see you again," she told him. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah," he answered.

Ashley let his hand go and she got herself changed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to see you off," she replied.

Andros nodded and once they were both ready to go, they left.

They stood in front of the ship and Andros looked at Ashley. He let out a sigh as he held her hands. "I'll see our baby the moment he or she is born. One way or another I will see him or her," he told her. Ashley nodded her head slowly trying not to cry. Kinwon stood by the ship watching in the distance. Andros saw the tears threatening to fall down her face. "Come here," he whispered. Ashley hugged him tight with the tears wanting to fall down her face. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, just stay safe," she answered.

Andros pulled back and kissed her. "General," Kinwon called. Andros pulled back and he looked at Kinwon before looking back at Ashley.

"I'll see you soon," he told her.

"Yeah…see you soon," she answered.

Andros walked towards the ship and Ashley held onto his hand until he was out of reach. She stood there and watched as Andros got onto the ship and a tear fell down her face.

Andros walked to the bridge and stood in front of the controls. "DECA get ready for take off," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros looked at the main viewing screen to see Ashley. He closed his eyes as he started to count down. "Three…two…one," he counted. Then he too off.

Ashley watched him go and the flood gates opened. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head as the tears fell down her face. Kinwon walked over and placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he told her. Ashley lifted her head and wiped her tears away.

"Not your fault, Kinwon," she assured him.

Then she turned and walked away back to her and Andros's house.

Once she came back, it felt completely empty. She lied down on the bed and pulled Andros's pillow close to her as she buried her head in it and cried.

**(In Space)**

Andros's face was stone cold as he took off from KO-35. "DECA, scan for the Generals," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

He sat down and played with his ring. He placed his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. Andros was hoping that things wouldn't be the way they were. He was supposed to be back home with Ashley still getting things ready for the arrival of their baby. This was supposed to be the best part of their lives, but he's going to miss it. Andros slammed his hand down on the control panel. "Damn the Machine Empire," he growled silently to himself.


	19. Alena, Daughter of Andros

Chapter 19: Alena, Daughter of Andros

A few months went by and while Andros was away, Ashley's stomach grew. Astro followed his mistress around as if he was protecting her while Andros was away. Well, that was all going to change one day.

Ashley was getting things set up in the nursery when her intercom went off. She waddled over and picked it up. Andros's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Dros," she greeted.

"Hey, Ash, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well let's see, my feet hurt, my back's sore, I don't sleep, I have pee every fifteen minutes, other than that I'm fine," she replied.

Andros laughed slightly. "How's the search?" She asked.

"Long, boring," he replied.

Ashley sighed and sat down in the rocking chair when Astro came up and pawed at her leg. "Ugh!" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Andros asked.

"Astro's got to go out. If I get up and let him out then I have to go and then it's a whole cycle," she replied.

Andros sighed as Ashley got up to take care of Astro. "Any new news on the generals?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Except for what I told you four months ago," he replied.

"They're still trying to find Serpenterra?"

"Yeah…and it's a long boring trip and I'm under a cloaking device most of the time."

"Just be careful."

Ashley let Astro out and she jumped. "Ash? Something wrong?" He asked.

"No…the baby kicked," she replied.

Ashley smiled as she let Astro back in and sat down for once not needing to go to the bathroom. "So what did the doctor say the last time you saw her?" He asked.

"She said that our baby's healthy and he or she is due any day now," she replied.

"Well, Zhane's there to help out when you go into labor right?"

"Yes, of course, it's until you get there."

"Yeah, but it also depends where I'm at the moment your water breaks."

Ashley let out a sigh. "I miss you," she murmured.

"I know…I miss you too," he answered.

Ashley bit her lip as she traced his face on the screen. "When the Generals are defeated we'll be back together again, I promise," he assured her.

"But what if something happens while you're gone?" She asked.

"Like what?" He asked.

Ashley let out a sigh. "What if they find you and destroy you? I wouldn't be able to handle that," she whispered. Andros let out a sigh.

"I'll be okay, but you know if that happens that you and I will always be together," he replied.

Ashley felt the tears falling down her face at his words. "I love you, Ashley," he told her. Ashley let out a small sob.

"I love you too," she answered.

She then let out a small gasp. "Ashley?" He asked. Ashley lifted her head up.

"M--My water just broke," she replied.

Andros's eyes widened in shock. "Call Zhane, I'm on my way," he informed. Ashley nodded and turned off the intercom before calling for Zhane.

**(Hospital)**

Ashley was crying out in pain when another contraction hit. "Where's Andros? He should be here," she whimpered. Karone sat by Ashley and held her hand.

"He said he was on his way, he'll be here," Karone answered.

Ashley felt the tears falling down her face. "Why won't things go our way?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Karone asked.

Ashley rolled on her side like the doctor instructed and she looked at Karone. "We weren't supposed to be separated like this. He's not supposed to be rushing from a mission like he's doing now. I don't want to lose him before our baby's a year old," she replied with a sob. Karone sighed and stroked Ashley's hair.

"He'll be okay, Andros is strong. He'll be able to defeat the generals and as soon as he does he'll be home permanently," Karone assured her.

Just then, Andros came in. "Ashley…" he whispered. Ashley smiled and let Karone's hand go. Andros walked over and hugged her. "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"The doctor told us that she's coming along nicely and the baby's in the right position," Karone replied.

"Good," Andros murmured.

Karone looked at them. "I'll be right out here if you need me," she informed.

"Thank you Karone, tell Zhane thanks too," Andros told her.

Karone nodded and kissed her brother's cheek before leaving. Ashley let out a whimper and held onto Andro's hand. Andros kissed her temple and let out a sigh. "I told you I was going to be here," he whispered.

"I was worried that you weren't going to make it," she murmured.

"There was no way I was going to miss the birth of our baby."

Andros sat on the edge of her bed and Ashley placed her head in his lap. Andros stroked her hair and let her relax against him. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered. Ashley nodded and she let out a sigh.

Time went by and once in awhile Ashley would dig her nails into Andros's arm. Andros just took the pain knowing that the outcome would be so much better. After being in labor for almost twelve hours, the doctor came back and checked her. "She's ready," she informed. Andros looked at Ashley and kissed her forehead. They got everything set and Andros stayed by Ashley's side and held her hand.

"You do know that I really hate you right now," Ashley hissed.

Andros patted her hand. "Yeah, yeah, you've told me about nine times tonight," he answered.

"Shut up, you got me into this mess," she snapped.

"Wasn't hearing any complaints at the time," Andros commented.

"I said shut up."

Andros, the doctor, and the nurses in there were trying hard not to laugh. "On the count of three Ashley. One…two…three push," the doctor instructed. Ashley closed her eyes tight and pushed as hard as she could. "Good, keep pushing," the doctor told her. Ashley fell back and gasped from the pain. "Good, good, I can see the baby's head," the doctor informed. Andros kissed the top of Ashley's head. "Ready? Come on just one more," she added. Ashley nodded and then once she gave her final push, she fell back against Andros's arm gasping for air.

"What is it?" Andros asked.

The doctor smiled at him. "It's a girl," she replied. Ashley got to hold her for a minute before they took her to the back to get cleaned up and everything. One of the nurses came back with the baby in her arms.

"Here she is, congratulations," she informed.

Ashley let out a small sob as she held her daughter to chest. Andros wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "You did it, she's here," he murmured. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and let out a sob. He closed his eyes as he held his family to him. Knowing that this will be the last time he'll actually see his family face to face until the generals were defeated. Ashley pulled back.

"Here, you hold her. Go say hi to daddy, Alena," she whispered.

Andros took Alena into his arms and stood up from the bed. Ashley smiled as Andros walked around the room with their daughter in his arms. "I've got something for Alena. Something daddy's been working on since mommy told me we were having you," he whispered. He used his free arm as he pulled out a locket that was almost identical to his and Karone's. Andros held it above Alena's head. "This is for you, little one. Mommy will be sure to put pictures inside," he added.

"You made that?" Ashley asked.

Andros looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Took me all this time to get it done the way I wanted it," he replied. Andros handed it to Ashley and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"You have to go?" She asked.

"Yeah…I have to get back to my search," he replied.

Andros bit his tongue as he looked down at his daughter. He kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead against his daughter's tiny forehead. "I love you, Alena. You be good for mommy you hear?" He murmured. Andros gave Ashley a kiss before handing Alena to her. As soon as the infant left Andros's arms, she started wailing. "I'll see you soon," he told Ashley. Then he left the room quickly before he changed his mind and decided not to go back on his mission. Ashley looked down at Alena and held her close.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. Daddy will be home soon," she whispered.

Andros got back onto the Megaship and took off without a second thought, but feeling very empty.


	20. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 20: Mission Accomplished

Andros hid the ship and went down to the moon after he finally found the Generals. After three years of searching he finally found them. Three years he was separated from his wife and daughter. The only time he could see them was over the intercom, but lately, he wasn't able to do that just incase they found him. Andros stood up and looked at his ring. His mind drifted back to Ashley. Her beautiful face, smile, and laugh went through his mind as he walked over and picked up his cloak. He placed it over his shoulders and pulled his hood over his head. He picked up the scanner binoculars and left the ship.

Andros saw the generals digging Serpenterra up and he pulled his hood off. "It's worse than I thought, they've almost finished digging it out," he murmured. He jumped up to leave, but then he knocked some rocks over. He looked down and saw that the generals spotted him.

"STOP!" General Venjix shouted.

Andros ran as fast as he to get away when he saw that the two generals were catching up to him. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted. He did a front flip, morphed, and landed on his Galaxy Glider. "I have to get a hold of Tommy," he murmured. Then he flew off back towards the ship.

Andros went to Earth and found the nearest phone. "Bulkmeir's Bulk speaking," someone answered.

"Yes, I need to talk to Tommy Oliver," Andros informed.

"Just a minute," Bulk answered.

Andros waited for the phone to be passed to Tommy. "Hello?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, it's me, Andros," he replied.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I found them and they're almost done digging Serpenterra up."

"I'm on my way. Call the other Red Rangers."

"On it."

Andros hung up and he called TJ. Then he called Carter to get Cole. He then walked back to NASADA, waiting for the other Rangers' arrival.

**(Megaship)**

After explaining to all the Red Rangers what was going on, Andros left the room. TJ stood up and followed his friend.

Andros was sitting at the bridge and was tracing the outline of his ring. "Hey, Dros," TJ greeted.

"Oh, hey Teej," Andros answered.

TJ sat next to him. "How have you been holding up?" He asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't seen my wife and daughter for three years. Have you seen Ashley?" Andros answered with another question.  
"Yeah, I just saw her last week," he replied.

"How was she I wasn't able to contact her like I used to because it was getting too dangerous."

"She's doing fine, she misses you."

"And Alena? How's my daughter?"  
"She's fine, Andros. They're both fine and Alena's the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen."

Andros let out a sigh and then the computer went off. "We're here," he informed. He got up and went to tell the other Rangers.

**(Battlefield)**

"We're not going to let you bring back Serpenterra," Cole snapped. Andros saw the cogs surrounding them.

"Try and stop us," General Venjix laughed.

"Let's do it," Tommy told them.

Andros got into a guarding stance and he started fighting the cogs that came at him. He did a series of back flips and dodged their weapons. While Andros was fighting, Ashley went through his head.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros was on the intercom. "Please, Andros, I have a bad feeling about this. Please come home," Ashley insisted. Andros sighed and shook his head.**_

"**_I can't," he answered._**

_**Ashley bit her lip and Andros let out a sigh. "If I don't see you again…" Ashley cut him off.**_

"**_Don't you try that with me again, Andros, because no matter what I will see you again," she put in._**

_**Andros sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…" he murmured. Ashley touched the screen.**_

"**_I love you, so much," she told him._**

_**He placed his hand on the screen over her hand. "I love you and Alena, more than anything in this universe," he answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros felt pain go through his shoulder from a cog hitting the spot where General Venjix shot him when they found him the first time. "ANDROS!" Carter called. Carter tossed him a blaster and Andros caught it shooting the rest of the cogs away. Carter ran over to him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Andros replied.

He handed Carter his blaster. "Thanks for letting me borrow it," he commented.

"No problem," Carter answered.

They ran out of the building to defeat the Generals.

**(After the Fight)**

Andros came on the ship and he went to the infirmary when his shoulder started giving him problems. Tommy looked up and followed him.

Andros took off his jacket and looked at his shoulder and saw the blood going through his shirt. "Damn it," he hissed.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

Andros removed his shirt and started to put another bandage on his shoulder. "Yeah, one of the cogs just agitated it," he replied. Andros started to wrap his shoulder up again and Tommy saw the look on his face.

"Look, Andros, I know that you're probably not thrilled with me for putting you on this mission three years ago," he stated.

Andros pulled his shirt back on and his jacket and looked at Tommy. "It's fine, Tommy. It's my job as a Red Ranger. Wasn't your fault, Tommy. It was the Machine Empire's fault. Their fault that I haven't seen my wife or my daughter in three years. The last time I saw them was the day my daughter was born. The last time I spoke to my wife was a few weeks ago right before I was shot," Andros explained. Andros rubbed his forehead. "I'm just tired and I just want to go home," he added. Tommy nodded.

"And you are," he answered.

Andros nodded and looked over at the former Red Zeo Ranger before leaving the infirmary to talk to the other Rangers.

**(The Bridge)**

The Rangers were sitting around talking while they were getting back to Earth. "So, how about you, Andros? Any family?" Wes asked. Andros nodded.

"Yeah, I have my wife and my three-year-old daughter. What about you Wes?" He asked.

Wes nodded his head slowly. "Got my fiancé Jen waiting for me back home," Wes replied.

"Well, I just can't wait to get back to Cassie and Tahj," TJ put in.

"How old is Tahj now?" Leo asked.

"Four months," TJ replied.

Andros looked at Leo. "You're taking care of my sister right?" He asked. The other Red Rangers looked at the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"You married his sister?" Carter asked.

"She was our Pink Ranger and yes, Andros. I'm taking good care of your sister. Karone wanted me to tell you when I saw you that she's well pregnant," Leo replied.

Andros's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's great! I have to talk to see her once I get settled back home," Andros commented. Leo then looked over at Carter.

"At least I didn't marry my boss's daughter," he commented.

The other Rangers laughed at his comment. Carter shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "So, Dana's a great woman and besides at least her dad approved," he answered.

"How long have you two been married?" Tommy asked.

"A year and a half," Carter replied.

"What about you, Tommy? Any family?" Leo asked.

Tommy nodded his head. "I have my wife, Kimberly, and my son, Travis, that are back in Angel Grove," he replied. Jason nodded.

"What about you, Jason?" Cole asked.

"My wife and I are living in London with our twin son and daughter, Kyle and Jasmine," Jason replied.

"How old are they?" Eric asked.

"Two, that's why I have to get home because Kat will have my head," he replied.

They laughed at his comment. "Cole? Any girls you're interested in?" Wes asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied.

"Yeah right," Andros laughed.

"Yeah you look like Andros when he wanted to ask Ashley out on a date," TJ put in.

They laughed as Andros punched his shoulder. "It's Alyssa isn't it?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, it's Alyssa," Cole replied.

Cole looked at Eric. "Besides, I think the Quantum Ranger's got a date with our Yellow Ranger," he commented.

"Oh yeah! I remember, after fighting and going at each other's throats, Eric here asked Taylor Earhardt out on a date," Wes teased.

"Well, at least you didn't have to go through what Andros did when he wanted to ask Ashley out," TJ commented.

"Shut up, TJ," Andros mumbled.

"What?" Wes asked.

"Simple, I thought my best friend was dating her," Andros mumbled.

Andros told them about what happened and then once he finished the story they all started laughing. Just then, Alpha came in. "We've arrived at Earth," he informed.

"Okay, thanks, Alpha," Andros answered.

"Hey, Andros, when was the last time you saw your family?" Eric asked.

Andros stopped and looked at them. "Three years ago, when my daughter was born," he replied. Andros turned and left the room.

**(Earth)**

Andros and TJ were standing by his car after saying goodbye to Tommy. "Well, see you soon," Andros commented. TJ held his hand out to Andros.

"Have a safe trip, Andros," he told him.

Andros shook his head. "You too, say hi to Cassie and Tahj for me," he answered. TJ nodded and watched as Andros walked back to the Megaship.

"Until next time," TJ mumbled as he got into his car and drove home.


	21. Home Again

Chapter 21: Home Again

It was very late when Andros got back to KO-35. He landed the ship back onto it's platform and took a deep breath. He got up and walked down the platform from the ship and saw Kinwon and Tykwa there waiting for him. Andros stood there and saluted. "Mission accomplished Admiral," he informed. Kinwon smiled and placed a hand on Andros's shoulders.

"Welcome home, Andros," he greeted.

Andros smiled and then he embraced the man that was like a second father to him since he was a child and ever since his parents' death. "You have a family waiting for you at home," Tykwa informed. Andros nodded.

"Thank you," he told them.

Then Andros left to go see his family.

When Andros arrived at the house, he silently unlocked the door and Astro ran to greet him. Andros smiled as he scratched the dog's ears. "Hey, Astro," he whispered. Andros slowly closed the door behind him and had Astro go lay down in his bed. Andros walked up the stairs towards his and Ashley's bedroom. He stopped by Alena's room and his heart felt so big when he saw his daughter. He walked over and pulled the blankets that had fallen on the floor around her. He placed the small teddy bear he had bought for Alena while he was on Earth contacting Tommy. Then he got up from the floor and left the room.

Andros walked down the hall into his and Ashley's room. He found his wife fast asleep in her bed looking more beautiful than ever. He walked over and stroked her face. He placed a soft kiss against her lips and watched as Ashley's eyes opened. "Hey beautiful," he whispered. Ashley sat up.

"Andros?" She asked.

"One and only," he replied.

Ashley hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. "I thought something happened," she whispered.

"I'm alright," he whispered.

Andros kissed her neck and held her. "I'm home and I'm never leaving again," he told her. Ashley buried her head into his shoulder and tears fell down her face. "I'm never leaving, I'm never leaving," he whispered. He kissed the top of her head while he continued to hold her like there was no tomorrow. Andros removed his boots and his jacket before crawling into the bed. Ashley wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

"I'll never let you go ever again," she whispered.

Andros kissed her forehead. "Don't worry," he answered. Ashley let out a sigh and hugged him tight. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

They both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Alena woke up and she found the teddy bear in her arms. She held the bear close to her as she got up and she went to mommy's room. She opened the door and she saw that for the first time that someone was sleeping next to her. "_Who that_?" She thought. She walked over and tugged on Ashley's nightgown sleeve. "Mommy," she whispered. Ashley woke up and looked over at her three-year-old daughter.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked.

"Who that?" Alena asked.

Ashley lifted Alena up on the bed and looked over at Andros with a smile. "You know who that is, sweetheart. That's your daddy," she replied.

"But daddy out fighting bad guys?" Alena asked.

"Not anymore," Andros replied.

Andros opened his eyes and smiled at Alena. Alena jumped out of Ashley's arms and onto Andros. Ashley smiled as Andros hugged their daughter tight and Andros looked over at Ashley. "Don't go away ever again," Alena told him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

He kissed the top of Alena's head before kissing Ashley's cheek. Ashley hugged him and Andros gladly hugged his two favorite girls.

**(On Year Later)**

Karone led Alena into the room with her son, Liam, sitting on her hip. Ashley was sitting up in bed with Andros sitting beside her. As Alena walked closer, she saw that someone else was sleeping in her mommy's arms this time. Andros picked Alena up and set her on the bed. "Alena, meet your new baby brother, Aldarico," Ashley whispered so she wouldn't wake him. Alena stared at the infant with a quizzical look and she looked at his tiny hands.

"He's small," she commented.

Andros held his daughter in his lap with a smile and looked over at Karone. "Thanks, Karone for watching her," he told her.

"Was my pleasure, Andros," she answered.

Karone left the room with Liam and Andros looked back at his son. "Why he so tiny?" She asked. Andros kissed her cheek.

"Babies are always tiny," Ashley replied.

"You were that tiny one time," Andros pointed out.

"No I wasn't," Alena insisted.

Andros chuckled and saw Aldarico open his eyes. "Look, Alena, he's opening his eyes," Ashley murmured. Alena smiled as she looked at her little brother.

"Here, go like this," Andros told Alena.

He lifted Alena's hand and had Aldarico hold her index finger. Alena smiled as she let her little brother hold her hand. "When he's older he'll do a lot of great things with your help," Andros told her.

"Speaking that they both are supposed to get the Red and Yellow Rangers' morphers," Zhane commented when he came in.

Andros rolled his eyes slightly. "What about you and Sierra?" Ashley asked. Zhane shrugged his shoulders.

"Sierra said one's enough. She's been spoiling Zalman everyday during the past what is it now, Ash, two years?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ashley replied with a grin.

Zhane looked over at Aldarico. "Poor kid, looks like his dad," Zhane commented.

"Very funny," Andros mumbled.

Zhane and Ashley laughed slightly before Ashley yawned. "I'll come back later you guys," Zhane commented. Ashley kissed Zhane's cheek.

"Thank you, Zhane," she answered.

"No problem," Zhane assured her.

"Could you take Alena back with you?" Andros asked.

"Sure, come on, shrimp," Zhane replied.

Alena kissed her parents and little brother goodnight before leaving with Zhane. Ashley bit her lip as she looked at her son. "I can't believe it," she whispered. Andros wrapped his arm around her and looked at Aldarico. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Just four years ago I thought I wouldn't even see through high school," she commented.

Andros saw the pain in her eyes when she thought about what her father had done to her. "Your father is no more, Ashley," he assured her.

"I know," she answered.

Andros sighed and held Aldarico in his arms. "But before I had nothing to look forward to, now I do," she added. Andros smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You and me forever, Ashley, you and me forever," he murmured.

Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and Andros lied back while still being careful with his son in his arms before all three of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note: All down. :frowns: I loved making this story and thanks everyone who's been supporting it. I have to thank SciFiNutAlways1999 again for helping me make the rest of the story come true, because without her, this story wouldn't have made it through like it had. Thanks everyone. Hope you guys enjoy the other stories I have up.**


End file.
